


White as Snow

by FourTrisHEA



Series: Snow Series [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonerys, Love, Romance, jonerysweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: A modern Cinderella Story of a child whose world is turned upside down after the death of a parent. This child made to feel inferior, and in servitude to their own family. Will the love of another help pull them out of their darkness. Author's note: I own nothing, all rights to HBO and Game of Thrones series.This was written for Jonerys Appreciation Week - Day 2





	1. Part I: Slow Burn

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/38815989045/in/dateposted-public/)

Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week: Day 2

Prompt: Fairy tale AU

Title: White as Snow (A modern Cinderella Story)

One-Shot Fanfic / Modern Fairy Tale

Words: 6100+

Rating: All audiences (Part I) // Teen (Part II Day 3) // Mature (Part III)

Summary: A modern Cinderella Story of a child whose world is turned upside down after the death of a parent. This child made to feel inferior, and in servitude to their own family. Will the love of another help pull them out of their darkness.

PART I: Slow Burn

++o+ Age 8 +o++

As Daenerys Targaryen walked quietly behind her father, she knew that it was pertinent that she remain silent and steady. The long hallways of the funeral home echoed with silence, for this was truly a somber occasion.

After landing in the private airstrip right outside of Manhattan, her governess had lectured for the entire limo ride to the funeral home about proper behavior. Dany was to portray a sense of remorse, while remaining calm and ladylike. Death is a tragedy, but she needed to remember who she is.

A lady at all times. A Targaryen.

One of the wealthiest families in the United States.

With her eyes lowered, she was careful to walk in her father's steps. Always mindful not to walk too fast for fear of bumping into him. He especially didn't like it when she did that. As men and women of high society stopped to speak with her father, she averted her eyes and remained silent.

Per usual, no one spoke to her. She was merely there to be on display. The perfect child.

As long as she could remember, men and women alike spoke of her incredible beauty. Her long silver hair, porcelain white skin and violet eyes.

As the years passed, the exclamations of her great beauty become more frequent and louder.

"It is time, Daenerys. Remember what your governess taught you," her father said briskly. "Do not embarrass me child."

She nodded her head solemnly and continued behind him, the casket displayed at the front. The casket was open. It would be the first time she saw death in person.

The first time she could remember at least.

There was a step placed in front of the casket, how thoughtful she realized. To provide a means for children to rise and see her body.

She stood next to her father, staring down at the beautiful woman who is now completely still. She was so lovely, Daenerys wonders where she is now. Is she here, watching them, watching her only child? A sadness settles over her, to lose one's own mother is not right. It is not fair. The pain unbearable to be motherless.

"Come along, daughter," her father commands, interrupting her sad thoughts.

Daenerys gracefully follows him as he navigates through the crowd. She notices that men and women alike immediately move to clear his way.

Her father is a Targaryen, their name means power and wealth. Of course people move to make way, Aerys II Targaryen is a man with much to do.

"Ned, I am so sorry for your loss. Please accept my deepest condolences." Aerys says calmly. "As you know, having lost my own beloved Rhaella, I can sympathize. If you or your son need anything from me, do not hesitate to ask."

At the mention of Ned's son Daenerys looks up to see the young boy, she was told he is her exact age. His eyes lowered, a brooding frown on his face, her stomach does a flip. She feels sad for him. Her mother died during childbirth, it left a gaping hole in her heart.

"Thank you, Mr. Targaryen. It was very kind of you and your daughter to travel all this way to pay your respects," Ned Stark says, his eyes settling on the young girl for the first time. His eyes then shifting to his stepson, he recalls that Jon has not eaten since this early morning.

"Daenerys, this is my stepson, Jon Snow. Clarice was his mother and my wife," Ned says sadly. "The funeral director mentioned that his wife has cookies and milk set up in their private kitchen, would you accompany Jon to have a snack."

Jon's eyes snap up for the first time, landing on the young girl. His face still so sad, he waits for her response.

"Of course, Mr. Stark," she says softly, then extending her hand to Jon.

As the children hold hands and walk to the kitchen a sense of sadness settles over them both.

Two children without mothers to love them and guide them.

That was the day their story began.

++o+ Age 10 +o++

"Can you imagine, Ned Stark is marrying a woman that is bringing five children into the marriage? Five!" her newest governess laughs. "Catelyn must be quite a woman!"

Her governess is such a cheerful gossip that Dany knows not to get too attached, as soon as her father returns and realizes her personality the woman will be fired on the spot.

Maybe father won't sleep with this one, Dany ponders. Not that she cares, she is use to her father's philandering ways. He tries to hide it, but nothing gets past her.

It has been two years since Daenerys has traveled to New York. Ironically the last time was for the funeral of Ned's first wife. Today she will represent her father and family name, as Aerys II Targaryen has been in Europe for over a month on business.

Dany sits in the pew, waiting for the bridal party procession to start. Excited to see Jon Snow again. It has been two years since she last saw him, she has missed her friend.

She fondly recalls her time with him years ago. Breaking away from the somber occasion, eating warm cookies with milk, for a moment they were able to just enjoy being what they are.

Children.

The two found an immediate connection. Jon was so sad that day, but it didn't take her long to realize he has a brooding personality by nature. She was able to make him smile, and even laugh once or twice.

They talked for hours that day, their own fathers needing to discuss business. As Ned Stark was a successful importer with a significant amount of wealth to his name. Their conversation only getting serious once, as she told him that although different, her mother had died during her birth. Jon had grabbed her hand, thanking her for sitting with him. Jon then told her about his mother, she married Ned when he was just a baby. Ned had always been loving and kind to him.

They exchanged addresses and promised to be pen pals for life.

But as in many things in life, even with the best of intentions. Things and time can get in the way. They exchanged less than a dozen letters between them until their writing stopped. Dany can't even remember if it was her that failed to respond last.

His mother's funeral was the day she got the nickname Dany. Jon had asked her permission, and she agreed. She loved it. She only asked him to make sure to use her full name if her father was around, and when addressing the outside of the envelope.

As the music starts, Dany watches as the oldest children of Catelyn enter. A boy that appears to be her age, dark reddish hair and a confident smile. And then a younger girl that walks with an impressive air of confidence for such a young lady, a beauty with her long red hair and fair skin.

Dany turns, searching for her first look at Jon. How much has he changed? If at all?

Next the three youngest of Catelyn's children walk down the aisle. The daughter is the flower girl, although her main job is desperately ushering her two very young brothers, the ring bearers, down the aisle. The three little ones are an adorable sight.

Dany feels happy in that moment, joy for her dear friend. He will have a full family now. A house full of siblings to love and play with.

As her older brother, Viserys, is the heir to her father's dynasty and had been sent to boarding school in Europe for a proper education. So she often felt like an only child.

Dany lives a very solitary life, but it is all she knows. She is used to it.

As the lovely bride enters to join her children and groom at the front, all rise to watch her. But Dany's eyes are not on Ned's bride. She immediately wonders where Jon is as she scans the church. Why would he not be part of the wedding as well?

Is he ill?

Frowning, Dany sits as the ceremony begins.

It is announced during the ceremony that it has been made official, Ned Stark has adopted Catelyn five children and they will now be Starks. A lovely gesture, but again Dany worries for Jon.

Jon sits in the pew, out of sight. Catelyn had convinced his father that Jon does not like to be the center of attention, and that it would be best if he sat down so he could be more comfortable. Jon remembers his father turning to him to confirm, Catelyn standing right behind father as she gave Jon a look that was so hateful he dared not disagree.

So Ned believed Jon was happier out of the spotlight. While Catelyn made it clear that Jon didn't belong in the wedding.

As the wedding day progressed, Jon felt very out of place. Realizing that many of the guests didn't even know he existed. During professional pictures Ned called for Jon. As he approached his father, his new little sister, Sansa, accidently spilled a glass of fruit punch on his shirt. Catelyn was horrified while Sansa apologized profusely.

Frowning, Jon agreed to go inside to clean up as the Stark family continued their pictures.

As he walked through the bustling halls, he happened across the display of seating charts. Realizing he did not even have a seat at the head table along with his father, stepmother and five siblings, Jon decides to stay in one of the empty rooms for the remainder of the party. If anyone questioned him he would say he had a headache and just lied down to rest for a moment.

Jon does indeed fall asleep, waking up when his sister Arya jumps on the bed and wakes him Bran and Rickon following close behind. Jon laughs, he does greatly enjoy the three youngest children. They have good hearts and often make him smile.

"Jon! You are in serious trouble. Father and mother have been searching for you. They seemed rather flustered when the Targaryen girl asked for you, she point blank asked them how they could not know where one of their six children were," Arya laughs, finding the situation funny.

"Dany?!" Jon gasps. "She is here? She came to the wedding? I've got to see her, let's go."

"Sorry Jon, she left with her governess about twenty minutes ago. Oh, but wait!" Arya now looks happy. "She gave me a note to hand to you."

Dear Jon, I am sad we didn't get a chance to say hi to today. I hope all is well.

Your friend, Dany T.

Jon smiles, holding the note carefully and putting it away for safe keeping.

++o+ Age 11 +o++

Jon is up early, the first one in his home aside from father, who leaves very early every morning for his long commute into the city. Catelyn misses living in the heart of the city, even though their home in the suburbs offers their family of eight a lot more room.

Looking over his chores for the day Jon wonders why the formal dining room place settings need to be pressed again. He also sees that the majority of his chores revolve around cleaning the fancy dining room, which they only use when father has an important business meeting taking place over dinner.

Jon is an hour into his chores when the rest of the family begins to stir. Although vacuuming he can hear Sansa's screams from upstairs, he tries not laugh realizing that Arya has played another one of her pranks. She is getting quite good, the little devil. Arya is also training Bran and Rickon on the art of practical jokes.

"Arya, what have you done now?" Jon asks as she runs through the first floor, frantically looking for a place to hide.

"Shhhh, Jon! You haven't seen me today, don't forget!" Arya pleads, a smirk on her face.

Chuckling to himself Jon covers for her, as he always does.

When Jon finds out that dinner this evening will be hosting the Targaryen family he smiles fondly while remembering Dany. His stepmother is especially anxious as Dany's father is a very powerful man.

"Jon, you are to behave this evening. I don't want you ruining this dinner," Catelyn Stark hisses, after making sure Ned is not within hearing distance. "You are to sit quietly and only speak short replies if someone talks to you directly."

"Yes, ma'am," Jon answers. He is surprised he is even being allowed to attend the dinner, usually Catelyn makes an excuse for Jon not being there.

Jon is not feeling well.

Jon has too much homework.

Jon is very tired this evening.

Jon misbehaved at school, he is grounded.

Jon is very shy, he prefers to be alone.

"Apparently, the daughter specifically told Ned that she looks forward to seeing you. So that is the only reason you will be attending. So let her see you, and then off to your room you go!" Catelyn snaps.

As Jon nods and walks away, Catelyn watches him with a scowl on her lovely face. There is small part of her that feels bad for resenting him so, but a much larger part that cannot stand the sight of Jon Snow.

The son of Ned's great love. It was early in her relationship with Ned, that she overheard him promising his son that he would never love again, not the way in which he adored Jon's dead mother. Catelyn can't even stand to hear her name.

Catelyn grew up with Ned, she loved him since she was a little girl. She had begged her father to speak to the Stark family about arranging a string of dates that would hopefully lead to an arrangement for marriage. Her father refused, expressing his distaste for the practice. Citing his awful, loveless marriage to Catelyn's mother as an example. Her mother was sitting at the table while he said it.

So Catelyn married another, who fathered five children and then gambled all of Catelyn's inheritance away, right before dying himself.

It was fate for Catelyn to find Ned, newly widowed, raising another man's son. Catelyn believed they could be happy. Until she realized, that Jon is the constant reminder of what Ned had lost.

The great love Ned lost.

His beautiful bride, the great love of his life. His beautiful dark haired raven, as she has heard Ned call her.

Catelyn hated Jon for it. She could not even stand to be in the same room as him, so she tried not to be. Her influence only spread to her darling Sansa. Sansa is cold and mainly indifferent towards Jon. Catelyn takes personal offence every time her three youngest children run to Jon with open arms. It takes all of her strength not to recoil and scream at them to stay away from him.

Robb is so self absorbed, she doubts he even realizes that she can't stand his stepbrother.

And now, because some eleven year old spoiled child mentions to Ned that she looks forward to seeing Jon, Catelyn has to tolerate him at dinner. He has been warned, there will be consequences for even one misstep.

+++o+++

Dany smiles while entering the large estate, it was a long drive to get here but father was pleased as the limousine had Wi-Fi and he was able to get work done. She concentrated on staring out the window and wonders how Jon will be. Have things settled for the new family? A small part of her relieved that her father never remarried. She would rather be lonely then miserable.

"And these are the five Stark children, Robb, who I believe is a year older than your daughter Mr. Targaryen," Catelyn proudly introduces her oldest. "Sansa, our oldest daughter. Now Arya, Bran and Rickon, our youngest three," she finishes.

Dany looks around the room, concerned again. Dany notices that Ned is also searching, finally asking his wife, "And where has Jon gone off to? I'm sure he would like to greet the Targaryen family as well."

"Well, you know how Jon is. Always on his own schedule, I'm sure he will join us when he can," Catelyn chimes while leading the group to the dining table. Dany notices a sly smile pass between mother and her oldest daughter.

As Dany is seated she realizes that every spot at the table is taken, even if Jon were to attend there is no chair for him. Frowning, she begins to worry she will not see him this trip either.

It isn't until halfway through the second course that a frazzled Jon enters the dining room. All eyes on him, Catelyn's eyes narrow.

"Son, where have you been? You knew dinner was starting at seven," Ned asks Jon, seeming genuinely concerned.

Jon's eyes resting on Dany, he hadn't seen her in four years. She is lovely and her eyes still look as kind as he remembers. Dany smiles at him tentatively, the concern etched on her young face. Why was he so late to dinner?

"I apologize, I had a last minute errand to run so I went in the family car with our driver. The car had a flat so it took us longer than expected," Jon mumbled, his face looking sad and gloomy.

"Well, you are here now son please take a seat--" Ned's voice trails off realizing there is not a chair for Jon.

"Oh Jon, it looks like you forgot a chair when sitting up earlier. Please go get one for yourself now. Do hurry, you are already so late," Catelyn says coldly without anyone noticing. No one except Dany and Jon that is.

The dinner is tedious, the men mainly speaking business. Jon can't help but wonder if Catelyn sent him to get Sansa's dry cleaning on purpose.

"Oh Jon, your sister needs your help. This is an emergency," Catelyn had moaned.

Sansa is wearing a perfect dress for the occasion and Jon can't help but notice the satisfied glares his oldest sister shoots his way.

Across the table Dany is saddened that Jon does not seem even remotely happy to see her. He is quiet and forlorn, eating his food quietly. Not once has he looked in her direction.

At one point during the meal the topic of arranged marriages comes up. Sansa's ears perk up, she would very much like for Father to arrange a most powerful union for her. She is sure she would be a wonderful wife to a successful man, just as her mother is to Ned.

Dany's eyes dart up nervously, the thought of an arranged marriage makes her skin crawl.

It is when Ned and Aerys joke that Robb and Daenerys would make a powerful pair –the joining of Targaryen and Stark that Jon listens. He does not dare look up, for some reason his stomach does a flip. The thought of his Dany marrying Robb saddens him. Although he doesn't understand why.

Later that evening, as dessert is being served Danny desperately tries to connect with Jon.

"Jon, how is school?" Dany asks when there is a break in the conversation.

Jon looks startled, his eyes quickly shifting to his stepmother that gives him a warning glare. "Fine, thank you," he answers then turning his attention back to his ice cream.

Dany's face falls, this is not the same boy she remembers.

This boy does not seem to care about her at all.

++o+ Age 13 +o++

"The passing of Ned Stark is very tragic, leaving behind five children, and Cat--" Aerys says before Dany interrupts him.

"Six children, father. Ned Stark had six children," she says sadly, her heart already aching for Jon. Although it has been years since his mother's funeral she remembers him well that day. The sadness he felt.

Dany doesn't blame her father for not realizing there are six children, as only five were featured in the video remembrance for Ned. It sends a chill down her spine, Jon was already pushed aside when Ned was still alive.

What would happen to Jon now that Ned is gone?

"Yes, you are right," her father says, unaccustomed to being corrected by anyone. "The service was lovely. We will pay our respects and then immediately fly back to Chicago. We do not have time to waste."

Dany remembers the last funeral she attended with her father, because business had to be discussed he left her sitting at the funeral home for many hours after. Not that she minded, she got to spend time with Jon that day.

As she quietly follows in her father's footsteps Dany does not stare at the floor this time. No, she needs to find Jon and talk. And really speak with him this time, she is worried and she cares about him.

As the line forms to pay respects to the remaining the Stark family, Dany is not surprised to see a weeping Catelyn and her five Stark children. Dany feels a pang, seeing the true devastation on the face of each of them. Especially the youngest three.

Dany then wonders where Jon is.

"Father, please pass along my apologies. I suddenly feel very ill, I need to find a restroom. Please go on ahead, I will find you shortly," she promises and turning to run off before he can protest.

Dany walks through the halls, finally asking if there is a kitchen where she could get a snack. And that is where she finds him, sitting quietly and brooding.

"Jon," she whispers carefully walking in his direction.

Jon whirls around, startled to hear anyone call his name. His mouth falls open upon seeing her.

"Dany...how did you find me?" Jon stammers, feeling the sadness falling over him. His father is dead, the only father he ever knew. He has never felt so alone.

This time Jon stands and run to her, Dany throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"I am so sorry about Ned, Jon," she whispers as tears fill in her eyes. Jon kisses her forehead in a kind gesture and thanks her.

"I don't have much time, father will be looking for me," Dany frowns, studying him. Jon is still as beautiful as ever, his large back eyes and his hair a raven black.

"I'm not blind, I can see how they are treating you. It isn't right!" Dany hisses, a sudden fury in her eyes. "I can speak to my father, I am sure--"

"Dany! Please, no. Just leave it, I am fine, okay?" Jon asks of her with urgency. "Okay, you will leave it alone? Promise me."

Frowning, Dany nods in agreement sadly.

And then they both hear it, someone is asking the staff if they have seen Daenerys Targaryen. Making it clear that her father is looking for her.

"I care for you. Please, no matter what, never forget who you are," Dany demands from him. "No one can take that away from you. No one."

Jon nods his head in understanding and pulls her close to him for another hug before she has to leave.

He watches as the one person who seems to care about him runs out of his life.

++o+ Age 15 +o++

Dany stares at her reflection in the mirror outside of the ballroom. She is a young woman now, and so many things have changed. As she is frequently told, she is incredibly beautiful - a woman now. She has also noticed the lust filled glances from men, and the scorned scowls of some women.

She even sees the pride in her father's face when he looks at her. She is a lovely addition to his list of accomplishments. The beautiful daughter.

She quickly enters the main ballroom, she and father are in Washington DC and guests at the Sweet Sixteen Party of the President's youngest daughter. It is an honor to have been invited.

When Dany sees Robb and Sansa at the buffet table later in the evening she runs over to ask about Jon.

"Oh hi, Daenerys! Jon? He wasn't feeling well, so he stayed back at the suite. We are staying this same hotel," Robb answers smoothly.

Dany notices the eye roll Sansa does as she look away from their conversation.

"Sick? Is anyone else in your family sick right now?" Dany pushes.

"No, not that I know of. Why?" Robb answers, looking genuinely confused. Dany remembers that Jon told her that Robb was oblivious to things around him. Always caught up in his own world.

Sansa on the other hand, Dany controls her frown as she looks at the teenage in front of her for the first time. As the night progresses Dany realizes that all five Stark Children are present. Close to 8PM she sees Catelyn Stark motioning firmly to a very sour faced Sansa.

As Sansa and the three youngest Stark children walk towards the ballroom door Dany makes a beeline to follow them.

"Hello, Sansa. Why do you look so glum? Are you leaving? Not enjoying the party?" Dany asks while waving and greeting the younger children.

"Ugh, quite the opposite. I am having the best time, but now I need to walk the kids to the main lobby where Jon is waiting for them," Sansa snaps, obviously irritated.

"Well, I know who Jon is and I happen to be walking that way. Would you just like me to do it?" Dany offers casually.

Sansa is thrilled and waves them off as she races back to the dance floor. In that moment Dany remembers how young Sansa is, she is a child being influenced by her mother, Catelyn.

"Oh, please let Jon know that Mother wants the children to go straight to bed. The party is expected to end at midnight, so we will be back then."

Dany nods, her eyes narrowing. Gee, if Jon is so sick why is he expected to care for the three young kids?

+++o+++

As Dany enters the lobby, holding hands with Arya and Rickon as Bran follows closely, she sees Jon sitting in the lobby reading a newspaper. His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"Hello, stranger," she teases. Pleasantly surprised as Jon's eyes widen as he takes in that not only is it her, but taking pleasure in the way his eyes slowly take her in.

She had forgotten the exquisite ball gown she was wearing and how is hugs her curves in all of the right places.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, finally Arya handles it.

"Jon, take a picture of her. It will last a lot longer," Arya teases him. The boys immediately joining her in laughter.

Jon's cheeks turn red, "Dany, sorry – I just was not expecting to see you here!" he stands to hug her gently and then stepping back.

Nervously rubbing the back of his neck Jon finally whispers, "Dany, you look amazing."

"Thank you, Jon," she smiles shyly at him.

"Oh, before I forget, Sansa wanted me to remind you to get the kids straight to bed and the party is ending at midnight." Dany blurts out.

Jon's face falls, realizing he needs to say goodbye and do as Catelyn instructed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. It was so nice to see you Dany, I think about you often," Jon blurts. Realizing what a nerd he sounded like after the words left his mouth.

"Well, I could help put the kids to bed and then maybe we can watch a movie and catch up after," Dany says boldly. Not caring anymore, she misses him and wants to spend time with him.

"I'd love that, let's go," Jon then pauses. "But only if these three little hellions promise not to tell anyone."

The three children love the idea of keeping a secret from their mother so they agree.

+++o+++

"Ok, my gown is hanging in the guest bathroom. Thank you for lending me a shirt and then Sansa's sweatpants. I can't believe she is already taller than I am," Dany mutters while rolling up the ankles.

"You are not seriously complaining about height to me?! Sansa is a girl and two years younger and she is already taller than I am!" Jon groans.

Dany laughs at him while he throws a couch cushion at her, hitting her in the chest. She pretends to be offended and then laughs at the look of horror on Jon's face.

It is so easy to tease him.

"Did you check on them? Still asleep?" Dany asks him hopefully. She loves those kids, but she is really enjoying her alone time with Jon this evening.

Jon smiles and nods, digging into the pizza they ordered and serving her first.

They have talked, laughed and even argued a few times. Careful to keep an eye on the time, Father had instructed her to meet him at 12:15 in the lobby so they could find their limo together. Their private jet is taking them back to Chicago tonight.

As the night progresses the friends become bolder in their conversation topics.

"So you've really never had a girlfriend? None at all?" Dany asks, smiling. Trying to conceal her glee. The thought of Jon with another bothers her for some reason. She isn't sure why, it is not like she and he would ever...

They don't even live in the same state.

"Nothing, no. It is hard to date when an indentured servant!" Jon makes a joke, trying to deflect the conversation away from him. He has never even held a girl's hand, let alone gone on a date.

Jon wants to ask Dany the same question, but he is afraid. He doesn't want to be rude.

Acting injured she asks, "Well, aren't you going to ask me?!"

Dany laughs as his cheeks flush. She loves teasing him, he rarely smiles – but when he does, it makes her stomach flutter.

"No," Jon stutters. "I mean, I want to know but I wasn't sure if you wanted to tell me. I mean, I just... Well?" Jon finishes, his nerves on fire.

"Well, what?" Dany smiles sweetly.

Jon frowns, rolling his eyes. He realizes that she is so beautiful, smart, friendly...he doesn't even want to know if she has a serious boyfriend.

"You are no fun, Jon Snow. I have had boyfriends but nothing serious at all," Dany shares with him. Feeling bold, she bites her lip before adding, "I've never even kissed a boy before."

Jon's eyes snap up to search her face. Both are silent, he gulps nervously. His palms are suddenly sweating.

Moments of silence pass, suddenly Dany can't take it anymore.

"Do you want to be my first kiss?" she asks softly.

Jon can't believe what he is hearing, this gorgeous girl wants to kiss him? His eyes land on her lips, she is lovely. "I'd love for you to be my first kiss," Jon manages to whisper.

Dany releases the air she had been holding, part of her afraid he would reject her. She smiles shyly at him, feeling embarrassed for being so bold.

Jon moves closer to her on the couch, gently place his hand to her cheek. His heart beating furiously in his chest.

Dany bites her lower lip nervously, her eyes shining with excitement.

The lean closer together their lips finally meeting in the middle. Jon never imagined how soft her mouth would be, or the great rush he would feel.

Dany realizes the moment his lips touch hers, that she loves Jon Snow. She has loved him for so long, as she desperately tried to push the feelings away.

They break apart to smile at each other, both checking to make sure the other is comfortable.

A look of passion passes between them and then they kiss again, this time with great vigor. Jon traces the tip of his tongue along her lower lip, she immediately grants him access as his tongue sweeps into her mouth and hers meets his.

Dany's hand on his shoulders, holding him tightly. Partly to feel him, the other reason to steady her trembling hands. Jon kisses her deeply, lovingly even. It is the most amazing moment of his life.

As their passionate kisses continue, a small whimper escapes from Dany's lips. Jon pauses to smile at her, his breathing becoming ragged. He is a fifteen year old boy with raging hormones, realizing his erection is painfully obvious he grabs a couch cushion to lay on his lap to cover the evidence. He pulls her tightly to him, she goes willingly. Their chests pressed together while their lower bodies only sit side by side on the couch.

When Dany teasingly nibbles on his lower lip, Jon lets out a low groan. He begins kissing her neck, lightly sucking on her skin.

"Oh, Jon," she whimpers, pulling on his black curls to egg him on.

"Dany, you have no idea what you are doing to me," he says between kisses to her neck.

Their eyes meet, both panting and then they smile at each other. Jon leans gently towards her for a soft kiss, their lips lovingly dancing as he pulls off the couch to hold her tightly against him, the cushion falling to the floor.

Dany feels a pleasure in her core, she realizes that she is getting excited. Something she has never felt before. And then they hear a noise from the kid's room, both jumping apart.

At the same time Dany gasps, "Jon! It is midnight! Your family could be back any moment and my father expects me to meet him in the lobby in fifteen minutes."

They agree, Jon runs to check on the kids. Arya looks half asleep saying that she was thirsty. She goes to the kitchen for a drink.

"Jon, a moment please," Dany calls from the guest bathroom. She is wearing her gown again and managed zip the back three-fourths of the way, but she can't manage the end. Arya had helped her previously, but she didn't know Arya was awake.

Gulping, Jon nods his head to help her. His hands trembling as he finishes closing her zipper. They share a look in the mirror, both then smiling.

Their moment is over.

Dany runs to the door, a quick sweep of the room she realizes that she can't find one of her heels! Now Arya is more awake and she helps look. Arya is the one to point out that her family will be back any moment.

Dany decides to leave with just one shoe. She and Jon smiles at each other from across the room, waving good bye. There is no time, and Arya is standing in the room.

As Dany opens the door to leave, Arya wraps her arms around her quickly to say goodbye.

"I think my brother may love you, I've never seen him as happy as he was with you tonight. You know how to make him laugh," Arya whispers so that Jon can't hear.

Dany smiles warmly and hugs Arya back while saying goodbye.

As Dany steps outside, Arya leans out into the hallway and says, "And I could also tell from the heated kisses you shared. Bye Dany!"

Dany's mouth falls open, as she turns and runs to the elevator while carrying her one shoe. She should just be able to make it to the lobby in time.

+++o+++

"Sansa, darling. This can't be your heel right? It is much too small for you," Catelyn shows her daughter. Finding the Manolo Blahnik heel under the couch late the evening before.

"I wish I owned a pair of Manolo Blahnik heels! No, I've never seen that shoe in person," Sansa confirms.

Catelyn's eyes narrow as she watches her stepson from across the room.

Just what has he been up to she wonders with a scowl?

++o+ End of Part I +o++


	2. Part II: Silver Spoons

GoT fanfic: White as Snow (Part II)

Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week

Day 3 Prompt: Modern Day AU

Three Part Short Story Fanfic / Modern Fairy Tale / Modern AU

Summary: A modern Cinderella Story of a child whose world is turned upside down after the death of a parent. This child made to feel inferior, and in servitude to their own family. Will the love of another help pull them out of their darkness.

PART II: Silver Spoons

++o+ Age 17 +o++

Daenerys and Jon kept in touch over the last two years, mainly exchanging the occasional email and a quick phone call on birthdays. The night of their first kiss was never discussed, as though it never had happened.

Another thing the young friends avoided was conversation about anything romantic in their separate lives. It was an unspoken rule between them. With Dany living in Chicago and Jon in New York, both knew that a romantic relationship would not work. So they enjoyed their friendship.

Dany did go on occasional dates, but nothing serious. There was never anyone that made her feel the way Jon did. No one that made her care enough. She wouldn’t even kiss them, she just knew it wouldn’t mean anything.

So why bother? She would always think.

Jon had Catelyn Stark to contend with, she always made it clear that he was not part of the family. Just a burden she had to deal with on top of her own five children. The Stark children, as her five were called. The older Jon got, the more Catelyn expected of him. Jon’s junior year was especially hard. Robb took a year off school in order to study abroad and intern in Europe, without her first born around Catelyn had more time on her hands to concentrate on Jon.

To concentrate on all Jon was doing wrong that is. His responsibilities increased, nothing was ever done to her satisfaction. Jon barely had time to study, let alone date. There was never a girl that intrigued him the way Dany did. No one even came close to making him smile the way that only she could.

+++o+++

Dany stares at her laptop, controlling her urge to throw her cup of tea across the room. Hating what she is reading. It is so unfair, she thinks to herself. Hasn’t Jon suffered enough?

Hi Dany,

I am being a coward today and telling you this in an email…

Every time you ask me about my plans for college, I either ignore the question or give you a half truth. I hate not being honest, especially with you.

Long story short, it has been decided that I will not be going the college route. Catelyn needs my help at home, especially with Arya and the boys and the money is just not there.

Please don’t be upset for me. I’m okay with the decision. Truth is, I don’t really want to discuss it. I hope you can understand.

Talk soon, Jon

Dany lowers her head into her hands, trying to control her emotions. She knows college is not for everyone, and that is fine. But what bothers her is that for years now she has known that Jon has dreamt of college. She knows he works so hard to get good grades and he is talented fencer on his school’s team.

Dany pulls up the main Targaryen Enterprises webpage, navigating quickly to the community outreach tab. Dany worked at her family’s company all summer and played an active role in managing the college internship program. She remembers their generous scholarship program, it is open to students from across the country to apply.

Her stomach falls, the deadline for application has passed. It would not be fair to take away from students that researched ahead of time and met the deadline.

Picking up the phone Daenerys calls the head of the scholarship program to ask for a favor. Even if she were to never see Jon Snow again, she knows she loves him and she wants what is best for him.

Her next step is looking up the staff list at the high school she knows Jon attends, pleased to see the staff list with photos is listed. Writing down the name and contact information of the school’s College Guidance Counselor she formulates her plan.

She will fix this, she has to.

+++o+++

“Jon!” Dany yells from the subway platform, waving her arms frantically. She is so excited to see him.

Jon’s smile is huge, seeing her he sprints over to meet her. Pulling her petite frame into his arms for a tight hug.

“I can’t believe you are here, you must be exhausted. How was your flight?” Jon asks, concerned that she may be too tired after her international trip to hang out.

Dany used her spring break to fly to Targaryen’s offices in Paris, with college starting next fall she wanted to spend a week in the Paris office to experience international business, she is considering the major.

“I’m fine! Come on, let’s get something to eat,” Dany smiles. “Actually, do you mind if we just order room service at my hotel?”

Jon just smiles, agreeing to whatever she wants.

+++o+++

“Yeah, it was two months ago when my guidance counselor admitted that he had filled out the Clarke Foundation scholarship application on my behalf, I was just shocked. I’m just not used to anyone doing something nice for me,” Jon admits sadly, feeling a tightness in his chest. Meeting Dany’s eyes as she sits across from him at small table in her suite, he sees how much she cares for him. “It just means so much to me, I won this amazing scholarship based on merit. For my grades, fencing and all of my academic achievements.”

Clearing his throat nervously, Jon never talks about his feelings. “Like for the first time ever I did something right in my life.”

Dany forces her face to remain the same, although her stomach just dropped. She went to great lengths to set up Jon’s scholarship, and cover up her involvement. Hearing Jon explain how much it means to him and why makes her feel trapped. How can she take that away from him, would he even understand why she did it?

No, she can’t. She loves him too much, it is too late.

“That’s wonderful, Jon. I’m happy for you,” she says, looking away.

They continue to talk about college, upcoming summer plans. Dany is still deciding between Brown and Harvard, she was accepted into the early admissions program for both schools. She loves to hear about his siblings. Even Sansa is getting to be much nicer as she grows older.

“She said what?” Dany laughs wanting Jon to tell her again how Catelyn stark stuttered in horror upon finding out about his full scholarship to NYU. Dany smiles while cutting into her burger as Jon watches her closely.

“Are you going to eat that entire burger with a fork and knife? I may have just discovered the first thing I don’t like about your Daenerys Targaryen!” Jon laughs.

Dany blushes and gives him a small shove as she joins him in laughing. “No, I am just cutting it in half. It’s easier to pick up that way. Back to your story please, Catelyn’s head spinning off.”

Jon chuckles as he tells Dany again how furious his stepmother is that he will be leaving for college in the fall. Dany smiles happily, knowing her secret role in his story and glad to see him to alive and free.

Hours later, sitting on the couch and talking Jon and Dany finally discuss the elephant in the room.

“You are still the only girl I’ve ever kissed,” Jon blurts out, instantly regretting being so honest with her as her eyes widen.

Dany is shocked, because he is so handsome, girls must throw themselves at him all the time. She know she would if they went to the same school. But she’s also been in love with him since she was eight years old.

“Are you going to say anything?” Jon says, trying to break the tension.

Dany smiles at him and decides that sometimes actions are more telling than words. Moving slowly closer to him as he sits on the couch she watches his eyes carefully. Jon smiles and pulls her close, welcoming her into his arms.

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship, but just for now… Just for tonight.” Dany’s voice trails off as she decides to be bold.

Her heart racing as she sits on Jon’s lap, facing him. Before she can think of her next move Jon grabs her face and kisses her roughly. The moment his lips touch her, Dany feels as though she is on fire. Without hesitation their tongues begin a slow and sensual dance.

Her hands moving to touch his chest she loves how strong he feels under her hands. Jon holds her hips as they kiss, he longs to shift her closer to him. His dick is so hard, he wants to feel her pressed to him.

When Dany pauses to catch her breath Jon’s lips go to her neck, kissing and gently biting. She gasps loudly, wanting him in a way she has never experienced before.

“Jon,” Dany moans, crying out his name as she rocks her hips. Rubbing her sex against him, feeling his hardness.

“Shit, Dany,” Jon hisses as his hips rise to meet hers. Suddenly his hands are roaming up and down her arms, and her back.

Feeling bold he grabs her ass and rocks her more tightly against him. Dany bites his lower lip in response, both groaning with pleasure and need. They continue kissing and touching each other for a while before Dany takes his hands and places them on her breasts groaning with pleasure as he immediately caresses her.

“Will you spend the night? I have an early flight back to Chicago in the morning…but I don’t want you to leave,” Dany whispers.

Jon studies her face, trying to decipher what she is asking.

Dany kisses him slowly, “I’m a virgin, I am not asking you to have sex. I just want you to be next to me tonight.”

“I was totally down with sex, if you had wanted that,” Jon deadpans. For a moment Dany is stunned and then she realizes he is joking.

Both laugh as they get up and walk to the bed, they don’t go any further that night. Jon pulls Dany in his arms and holds her as she falls asleep. Only then does he kiss her forehead, whispering “I love you, Dany.” Before letting go and sleeping himself.

++o+ Age 18 +o++

“You okay, Jon?” Robb asks his brother, genuinely concerned. Sure Jon is a very broody person by nature, but he has been incredibly cranky the last week. “You are still coming to my graduation party this afternoon, right?”

Jon fights the scowl, wondering how dense Robb can be and still have been accepted to Brown University. Jon is also graduating, having walked to get his diploma right next to Robb in fact…Snow and Stark as last names lined them up together. Yet this graduation party is for Robb alone.

Although Robb is a year older, his study abroad in high school puts him one year behind. He will be a freshman in college at same time as Dany and Jon.

Whatever, Jon should be used to it by now. Always a second class citizen, always ending up last.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jon painfully remembers his guidance counselor admitting that his scholarship from the Clarke Company was in fact from Targaryen Enterprises. Clarke being one of their subsidiaries.

Just finding out days ago, Jon has not fully processed the news. It was Dany that set all of this up, every last piece of the puzzle. There was never a scholarship, the money probably came out of her trust fund!

“Yes, Robb. I’ll be at your party. I wouldn’t miss it,” Jon snaps.

Must be nice to have so much money to just throw around.

+++o+++

Dany smiles nervously as she enters the country club banquet hall that Catelyn Stark rented for Robb’s graduation party. As her father needed to be in Manhattan for business, the timing of this party worked out well with their trip.

And Dany was anxious to see Jon again after so many months. Busy with her own graduation week in Chicago she hasn't had time to email Jon, so she is anxious to see him today.

As she walks through the party, smiling at a couple of people that she has met over the years, she searches for Jon. Spotting him, surprised to see him staring at her intently and brooding she waves and smiles. Jon nods his head, motioning for her to follow him out the side door of the hall.

“Jon! I missed you, how are you?” Dany cries cheerfully as she leans in to give him a hug. She is surprised when Jon takes a step back.

“We need to talk, Dany,” Jon says coldly. “Let’s walk in the garden, no one is out there now.”

A sense of dread falls over Dany, she can tell he is very upset, angry even.

They walk in silence to the garden, now a safe distance from the banquet hall where no one will hear them.

“I really don’t appreciate being your charity case, Dany!” Jon hisses at her, all of the feelings he has been bottling in for the last week coming to the surface at once. “How could you do this to me?!”

Dany instantly feels sick, realizing he knows about the scholarship. “Jon, I wanted to tell you. I did! When we at the hotel, and then--”

“Why didn’t you then? What excuse do you have? You were too busy sitting on my lap and sticking your tongue down my throat,” Jon yells.

Dany’s eyes widen, shocked he would say that to her. Shocked he would throw their intimacy back in her face. Tears welling in her eyes. “Just let me explain, please.”

“You don’t get it, Dany! Why would you? You are Daenerys Targaryen, one of the wealthiest women in the US. Born with a silver spoon in your mouth!”

“That is not fair, just because I have money doesn’t mean that my life is perfect!” Dany cries, tears streaming down her face. She never imagined that Jon would ever be so angry to talk to her like this. “Jon, try to understand why I did it. I love you, I have loved you for so long and it has killed me all these years to see you mistreated! Your life is like a modern day Cinderella story, evil stepmother and all!”

Jon scowls, “So that makes you what? The prince that saves the day?! I never knew you could think so highly of yourself. Wow – you really are something, Dany.”

Wiping her tears, she tries again to explain. “It killed me that you wanted to go to college, it was finally going to be your time be free, to get away. And Catelyn tried to take that away from you. I had the means to fix things, so I did!”

“Don’t you get it? How can you not see what is right in front of you? The last ten years of my life has been lie after lie,” Jon pauses to control the shaking of his voice. He refuses to cry to her, not now. Not ever.

“For years I have had to just accept the lies told about me! That I was shy. That I was tired. That I was sick. That I preferred to be alone. Everything my family needed me to pretend to be, so they wouldn’t feel bad about pushing me to the side!” Jon is shaking with anger. “I just never expected something so deceitful, so calculated from you Dany.”

Dany bursts into tears, it is killing her to hear his pain and know she caused it. “I love you, Jon Snow. Please forgive me, please. I only did it because I care about you.”

“My answer is no. I do not forgive you,” Jon says coldly, Dany burying her face in her hands and weeping. “Being in love, does not justify your lies and manipulations.”

“Jon, please! If we can just--” Dany pleads until he cuts her off.

“Goodbye, Dany,” say as he walks back into the country club leaving her alone in the garden to compose herself.

As Dany returns to the party she is surprised to find her father holding a microphone and motioning for her to join him at the podium. Suddenly Robb and Catelyn are also at the front. As always, Dany does as told by her father.

“I know we are here for Robb’s graduation but we wanted to lift a glass to both Robb and my daughter, Daenerys Targaryen. Both of these fine young adults will be students at Brown this fall! Dany scans the party guests for Jon, he is nowhere to be found. In that moment Robb places a friendly hug around her shoulders as they pose for pictures.

Jon watches from the balcony, he hates the sadness that washed over him. Seeing Dany with Robb is just a painful reminder that she is out of his league. She always has been. It's time he accepted it.

With resolution Jon know what he has to do.

+++o+++

The next Monday Jon calls NYU and lets them know that his financial funding has fallen through. He wants to cancel his enrollment. As the woman on the phone places him on hold he is shocked when the coach of the fencing team at NYU answers the transferred call.

Later, Jon hangs up the phone…stunned. Jon will be on a sports scholarship for being on the fencing team.

It’s a miracle…but then why does he still feel so bad.

+++o+++

Dany gets an email from the Targaryen offices the next day, advising her that scholarship recipient Jon Snow has turned down the scholarship. It is settled, Jon has turned his back on her and all of her money. That's what he sees her as, a spoiled girl with a silver spoon in her mouth. She is heartbroken.

Ten years ago, they were just two kids eating cookies and milk in the kitchen of a funeral parlor.

She sadly wonders how things got so complicated.

+++o+ End of Part II of IV +o+++

Author’s Note: Part III of White as Snow will be published for Day 04 of Jonerys Appreciation Week (Wednesday 9/27). Prompt: Angst


	3. PART III: Holiday Cheer

GoT fanfic: White as Snow (Part III)

Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week

Day 4 Prompt: ANGST

Four Part Short Story Fanfic / Modern Fairy Tale / Modern AU

Ratings: Mature (Part III)

 

Summary: A modern Cinderella Story of a child whose world is turned upside down after the death of a parent. This child made to feel inferior, and in servitude to their own family. Will the love of another help pull them out of their darkness.

PART III: Holiday Cheer

++o+ Age 19 +o++

"Shit! I am so late for practice," Jon mutters grumpily as he runs through Greenwich Village towards campus. His shift at the diner went long, they are understaffed during the summer before the fall semester starts. Many of the out of state students that work at the diner with Jon haven't returned to the city yet.

His large fencing bag thrown over his shoulder is not helping him navigate the streets of New York City. Feeling his cell phone vibrating in his pocket he pulls it out to read the incoming text. Smiling when he sees it is Arya. Since he moved out of Catelyn's home in upstate NY over a year ago he doesn't get to see Arya, Bran and Rickon as much as he would like. He's missed seeing Arya at all this summer since she is spending it in Chicago for her high school internship. Her internship at Targaryen Enterprises headquarters.

He's late, but he still stops on the sidewalk to read her text. Frowning as he reads, he immediately knows that he will not be doing what his sister asks. Arya's flight arrives late tonight, and she really wants him to come to family dinner tomorrow night. "Our flight lands at 10 PM, so too late to stop by tonight. Please come to dinner tomorrow."

The moment Jon read our flight, he knew that Dany would be flying with Arya. Which makes sense as Dany has been dating Robb for a few months now, and has been watching over Arya this summer.

Dany and Robb, the perfect couple. Jon rolls his eyes while texting Arya with a quick no and a lame excuse about having plans.

For a moment, when his guard is down he thinks about Dany. It's been over a year since he saw her at Robb's graduation party. He was so angry that day, and the weeks following. She wrote him twice that week, asking him to please just talk to her. He deleted the messages without answering. He just wasn't ready.

And then shortly after he found out that Robb and Dany had started dating that summer. According to Arya, both Catelyn and Mr. Targaryen had pushed the pair together.

Stop it, Jon. Forget her. She was never yours. Never. He scolds himself before thinking about something else.

Moments later when his phone buzzes again he knows it will most likely be a snide comment from Arya, she hates when he turns her down for family gatherings. Often telling him that she doesn't care what her mom thinks, he is her brother and he has every right to visit his family.

Surprised to see a text from his fencing coach, pointing out that Jon is already seven minutes late for warm up, but he will avoid running laps if he stops by Starbucks to bring him a strong coffee. Jon laughs, that would be a small price to pay to avoid extra running.

Ducking into the closest Starbucks he orders and then waits for his name to be called. Leaning against the counter and looking around he is surprised to see Robb walking out of the restroom and slipping into the back booth. Jon begins to walk over to say hello to his brother, he hasn't seen him often in the last year and neither one ever mentioned Dany to the other. Jon always wondering if she had told Robb anything about their past.

Just as Jon gets close enough to say hi he sees that Robb had his arms wrapped around some brunette as he sucks her face off while his hand is under her shirt. She whimpers his name.

Jon's stomach drops, how dare Robb disrespect Dany this way?! Cheating on her, with some tramp. Instantly seeing red Jon grabs Robb by the shoulder and pulls him out of the booth before yelling at him.

"What the hell, Robb? You are cheating on Daenerys! She is gone for the summer so you set up some chick on the side?!" Jon growls at his brother, furious he would hurt her this way.

The brunette in the booth gasps in shock, and then demands to know who the hell Daenerys is.

"Jeez, Jon! Just stop, you don't understand! Let me explain, I am not cheating on Daenerys! She is one of my closest friends, I'd never hurt her that way," Robb says calmly. "Just have a seat, I can explain."

Jon breathes in and out, listening to what Robb has to say and how calm he sounds. Jon slides into the both across from Robb and the brunette who seems upset as well.

"Jon this is my girlfriend, Talisa. Talisa this is my brother, Jon," Robb says as Jon and Talisa nod hello.

Turning to Talisa first, Robb assures her that he doesn't have some secret girlfriend. Jon shifts uncomfortably seeing how comfortable and intimate their body language is. It would be obvious to anyone that these two are madly in love with each other.

Turning to his brother with a confused look, "I always thought you and Daenerys were close friends? I just assumed she would have told you that our 'dating relationship' was just an act to get my mom and her father off our backs."

Jon's mouth falls open, all this time...he was agonizing over a fake relationship? Holy shit he scowls, he had no idea.

"She and I lost touch after high school, so no. I'm really sorry – I just saw you and thought you were screwing around behind her back," Jon apologizes, suddenly feeling really stupid.

"Yeah, I gathered that," Robb says as he and Talisa laugh, all of the tension forgotten.

"It was just easier for us to pretend to 'date' then to keep having our parents plan meetups for us. I know it helped me a lot to have Catelyn off my back. And being away at college, it was so easy to pretend," he explains to Jon and Talisa. "And then I met Talisa at the start of the summer, and I just couldn't pretend anymore. So Dany and I agreed to fake-breakup, but again not call attention to it."

Jon nods, his mind racing. He has so many questions he wants to ask, about Dany. But he knows he shouldn't. It is too late for them.

Besides, he is with Ygritte now. Jon has no right to ask about Dany.

That chapter in his life is over.

+++o+++

"Jon, put your books away! I am here, and your roommates are out," Ygritte demands while aggressively kissing his neck as he sits in front of his laptop. "I need you to fuck me, and now." She laughs.

"Ygritte, please. I told you that this paper is due tomorrow morning, I need to get it done," Jon sighs, frustrated already with the pressure of his school work.

"Ohhh, excuse me fancy college boy. I guess a simpleton like me wouldn't be able to understand how important your book report on..." Ygritte looks over his should to read his screen. "On Global and Urban Education. God, you are so boring Jon Snow. I can't believe you want to be a teacher."

Jon smiles at her, "Well, you always told me you hated school growing up. Maybe one day I will be the cool teacher that helps kids enjoy learning."

Ygritte rolls her eyes playfully and kisses him, slipping her hand around his body to rub his cock over his sweatpants. Jon closes his eyes to enjoy her hands on his dick.

Yes, Ygritte knows exactly how to touch him, how to lure him into bed. She is five years older than him, they met at his job during his freshman year. He is a server at the diner, she is one of the managers.

Never having gone to college, she is generally frustrated with all of the students that work for her. Ygritte seems to have a chip on her shoulder about it.

Jon gives in, he knows it will turn into a big fight if he doesn't give her what she wants. Of course he enjoys sex with his girlfriend, but sometimes the pressure of school, fencing and his part-time job stress him out. His course load sophomore year is pretty heavy.

After a very satisfying fuck, Ygritte's words, she slips her tank top on and falls asleep in his bed. Jon looks at his laptop across the room and knows he needs to get that paper done. Glancing at his cell phone he decides that he is better off sleeping for a couple of hours and then getting up early.

Setting his alarm for 4 AM while lying down, he feels a sadness wash over him. Even with Ygritte sleeping beside him, he feels alone.

+++o+++

"Daenerys, did you hear me? Please respond when I speak to you!" her father snapped, the stress in his voice was evident.

"Yes, father. I'm just in shock," Dany whispered, her mind reeling having just found out her brother, Viserys, had seriously overdosed while in Amsterdam on business.

"Damned it, pull it together. I already have one screw of up a child. I do not need two," Aerys snapped at his only daughter. Furious he has to deal with this. Of course he loves his only son, his heir. But at the same time, all this boy did was screw up after screw up.

This was the second overdose in two years, and Viserys had already done a stint in rehab recently.

"I know you have school, and you need to get your degree. But I have to fly to Amsterdam to clean up this mess! I need you to step up with the company. Do you understand?" he finishes, looking to his only daughter.

"Yes, father. Of course," she assures him.

"The most important thing, no one is to know about this. I already have a man out there that is paying off the local police to keep this under wraps," he scowls. "I still need to go out there and check him into rehab."

Dany has heard it all before. What a disgrace and financial hit to the family empire it would be if word got out that her brother was an addict.

Sometimes she wonders if things would have turned out differently if father hadn't sent his precious heir to boarding school at such a young age. What would it have been like to be raised side by side with her brother? Maybe we would have had what Arya has with Jon.

Forget it, stop thinking about Jon Snow. He stopped caring about you a long time ago.

As her father storms out, in a hurry to get the airport, she realizes he didn't even say goodbye. He only summoned her to bark orders at her while warning to keep her mouth shut.

Dany allows herself a few moments to feel sad and alone. And then she lets it go.

She has much to do.

++o+ Age 20 +o++

Christmas of Dany's sophomore year her father surprises her with a trip to Manhattan for the holidays. It is a four day trip full of spa time, shopping, the finest restaurants, and even a Broadway show. Aerys still has work to attend to, so Dany spends quite a bit of time alone. She is used to it.

"Danny, I know we have the Christmas Eve tradition of last minute shopping, but I have a couple of calls I need to take. Since we are in town, and the Stark family is celebrating Christmas in the city this year, why don't you accompany them for ice skating today?" her father asks, although he isn't really asking. He is telling her what he expects.

Normally Dany has no qualms about spending time with the Starks. Well, most of them. She still can't stand Catelyn Stark for the way she treated Jon all those years.

"Father, you know that Robb has a new girlfriend now," Dany says quietly as she catches Aerys rolling his eyes. "I just want to make sure you understand that Robb Stark and I are over, we both agree we are better off as friends."

"Yes, yes...that is fine. You can do whatever you want in the love department. I am late dear, I need to go. And remember, you will be having lunch with all of the Starks and then enjoying the day with them."

Danny nods, remembering her father's past obsession with her love life. He was so worried she would do something to embarrass him.

Her father has had nothing to worry about. Aside from her fake relationship with Robb Stark, there has been no special man in her life. Between her studies and getting more involved in her family's business she has lacked the time and desire to date anyone new.

+++o+++

Sitting at lunch later, Danny laughs as Arya and Sansa bicker about their short trip to California during winter break. When entering the restaurant, Dany had felt a huge sense of relief that Jon was not there. Immediately followed by sadness. It has been a little over a year and a half since she last saw Jon. Truth be told, she still missed him.

And if she is honest, she still loves him.

"Mother, was Jon invited today? I hope so, I don't want to be cross with you," Arya asks her mother from across the table.

Catelyn Start huffs at her youngest daughter, "Yes, I sent him an email. He isn't even in town this week."

Sansa and Robb laugh and smile at each other, Dany can't help but feel that she is missing the joke.

"Where is Jon? Out of town you said?" Dany finally asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh yeah, our brother the lover-boy, drove to Pittsburgh to meet his girlfriend's family. Things are getting really serious between those two," Robb says absentmindedly while looking over the menu at the same time.

Dany feels as though she has been kicked in the stomach. She doesn't know why, did she think that Jon would be sitting in the NYU library pining for her?

Jon isn't a complete idiot like she is. Dany's face flushes, picturing a nervous Jon meeting his love's parents for the first time. He probably got the mother flowers, or something equally endearing.

"Well, if you ask me, I can only imagine what Ygritte's family is like. Since that woman seems to have been raised by wolves," Sansa snickers. "Or dogs may be a more accurate description!"

"Oh Dany, it was so funny. Jon actually brought Ygritte to dinner at the house. It was the same night that Robb invited Talisa. Mother was beside herself, two girlfriends to entertain," Arya could barely get the words out she was laughing so hard.

Dany politely nodded for her to continue with her story, as her heart was being stomped on.

Sansa takes over, Arya agreeing that she tells it better. "Let's just say Jon's girlfriend is really "interesting" -- she is quite crass and foul mouthed. She didn't make it through the meal before Catelyn demanded that Jon get her out of the house."

The younger children laugh at Sansa's story, while Robb frowns at his sister.

"Sansa, that wasn't nice. I think Jon has really fallen in love with her. You need to try harder to like her," Robb says.

His words like a knife in Dany's heart. Jon is in love. With someone else.

And then she painfully remembers, he never once told her that he loved her.

Because he never did. Why would he love you? No one loves you.

A realization hits Dany, since the day Jon stormed off, unwilling to even listen to her try to explain, she has been pining for him. So many boys have asked her out, they have even asked Robb to set them up on a date with her.

She always said no. What a fool she is, waiting for some boy that obviously doesn't care about her at all.

Turning to Robb, "Hey, Drogo, the president of your fraternity, he's a senior right?" Dany asks. Drogo had tried to get Rob to set him up with her a couple of times. Dany had declined at the time.

"He sure is! He still has a crush on you by the way, he asks me about you all the time," Robb tells her. "Why do you ask?"

"Can you give him my cell number, I'd like to go on a date with Drogo and see where it goes," Dany says confidently.

She is done being a fool, while everyone else around her lives their lives.

After lunch she accompanies the Starks to the ice skating rink at Rockefeller Center. She is a really graceful skater and helps the three youngest with their technique. Arya takes the cutest picture with Dany while on the ice.

Dany smiles at the end of the day, she actually had a really nice time with their family. She was also glad she didn't have to sit in an empty hotel room all day.

+++o+++

"Fuck, this is truly the worst Christmas ever," Jon groans while staring into the rearview mirror of his rental car. Jon is parked in a Pittsburg Walmart parking lot, alone, on Christmas Eve.

He can't believe Ygritte actually hit him this time. She technically hit him three times! He checks his swollen cheek, furious with her. But also furious with himself. He has been putting up with this toxic relationship for so long.

He doesn't even recognize himself.

They had another terrible fight, she actually believed that he was planning to propose to her this Christmas. She expected him to ask her father for his permission to ask her to marry him. Jon actually thought she was joking when she brought it up, and laughed.

She exploded. She is always threatening him with physical violence. Usually something to do with removal or injury to his balls.

This time she threatened to use her hunting arrows to castrate him! Jon had enough.

He broke up with her, on Christmas Eve. That did not go over well, and he has the swollen jaw and cheek to prove it.

Checking his cell phone to make sure his outgoing message went out, he gave the owner of the diner his notice. There is no way he could continue working there with Ygritte as his boss. No job was worth that torture.

It is then that he gets a Happy Christmas Eve email from Arya. She sent an email telling him that they all miss him and also attached some photos of Christmas Eve day in the city. Feeling a pang in his heart, Jon realizes how much he misses his family. All of them, even Sansa. Jon waits patiently as each photo attachment downloads, and then he sees it.

A photo of Dany with Arya, Bran and Rickon on the rink at Rockefeller Station. Dany looks so happy in the photo, with a huge smile and bright eyes filled with laughter. She is actually using her small frame to keep his younger brothers steady, who Jon knows are both terrible skaters.

From the end of her email, Arya explains that Dany joined the group for lunch and then skating while Mr. Targaryen was working. Arya also mentioning that Dany "finally" asked about him. Jon feels his stomach drop, even picturing her brings up emotions he doesn't know will ever go away. His sister didn't go into any more detail.

Which is probably for the best. It doesn't matter, Jon made his choices and has his own life. He can't turn back time and take back the way he treated her the day of Robb's graduation. He can't answer her emails that she sent just days later when he was still so upset with her.

As much as he wishes he could.

He made his choices and now he has to live with them.

Jon turns on the car and hopes he can find some kind of motel. He wants to get back to New York as soon as possible.

+++o+++

"Hey! It's me!" Jon announces letting himself into the Stark family home. Only because he knows that Catelyn went skiing in Colorado for the holiday. He would never enter without knocking if his stepmother was home.

Jon is excited to spend some time with his siblings without Catelyn around. Sansa is a senior in high school this year, and she is spending the night at her best friend that is having a New Year's Eve party. And then Robb and Jon were invited to a huge party at the country club that one of their old high school friends is hosting. Jon should say that Robb was invited, and asked if Jon could tag along with him and Talisa.

"Jon! You actually made it home, I missed you," Arya squealed while jumping into his arms.

"Of course, I mainly came to see all of you. I've missed you guys," Jon says while greeting each of his siblings.

It is only then he realizes there is a very tall, buff man in the room. For a moment Jon wonders if Sansa has a boyfriend he doesn't know about. Which freaks him out as this guy looks like he is in his twenties and Sansa only recently turned seventeen.

"Sorry, Jon, this is Drogo. Drogo, this is my brother Jon. Jon is a sophomore at NYU," Robb says as Jon and Drogo shake hands. Drogo towers over Jon. "And Drogo is a senior and president of my fraternity at Brown."

"Nice to meet you, so you are here for the party?" Jon asks while setting his bag on the floor before they all enter the kitchen.

"Yes and no," Drogo smiles confidently. "The party host is also one of our fraternity brothers, but the main reason I came out here is that the girl I just started dating is going to be at this party."

Drogo takes a drink from his beer. "The things we do for women, right?"

Jon smiles while pouring himself a glass of water.

"Crap! Jon, we set Drogo up in your bedroom and he's slept here the last week. Um, I can have you stay in my room and Talisa and I will crash in mom's room," Robb looks at the little kids and swears them to secrecy.

"Robb, I meant to tell you – I got a suite at the country club where the party is for tonight," Drogo says with a smirk.

"Oh, you did? Are you expecting a special evening," Robb teases while ushering the younger siblings, and even Sansa out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Daenerys and I have been on three dates already. I do think tonight will be the night. She seems down," Drogo says confidently. "You know that no woman can resist this hotness!"

Robb laughs while Drogo flexes his muscles, neither noticing the look of horror on Jon's face.

Jon confirms he can have his room back and goes upstairs to wash his sheets. He wonder if Drogo has had Dany over to the house this last week. Have they fooled around in his old room?

For fuck's sake. Jon just can't catch a break.

He also knows there is no way in hell he is going to that party now.

+++o+++

As Dany drinks her fourth glass of champagne she laughs loudly at Talisa's intimation of Catelyn Stark.

"I blame you, Daenerys! Since your fake-relationship with Robb, no one will ever compare to you!" Talisa scowls playfully as Dany bursts into a fit of giggles again.

Robb and Drogo are playing a drinking game with some of their other fraternity brothers that made the trip for the party.

"So, how are things going with Drogo? That is one sexy beast of a man, not that I would look at anyone other than Robb. Obviously," she laughs.

"Obviously," Dany smiles back. "I think well, when Robb texted him about me on Christmas Day, Drogo drove out here the very next morning and has been taking me out on dates all this week."

"And?" Talisa pushes.

Dany blushes, remembering some of their heavier make out sessions. Drogo is a very sensual and experienced man, that much is obvious.

"Well, he did get us a suite for tonight," Dany whispers so only Talisa can here. "I did tell him, I am just not sure of I am ready for sex."

"What's holding you back? If you don't mind me asking," Talisa says with curiosity.

"Honestly, I guess I'm nervous. I just always imagined my first time would be...different." Dany says sadly, Jon's face popping in her head. "I should say with someone that I love."

"I didn't know you were still a virgin. That is great Dany. You shouldn't rush," Talisa pauses to sip her champagne. "Even if a man gets a suite, doesn't mean you are obligated to screw him."

Robb stumbles over to steal a kiss from Talisa. Asking for his phone out of her purse and then scowling when he checks the messages.

"What a shock. Jon sent me a text. He decided to skip this party after all," Robb groans. "I wonder if he is planning to drive into the city to see Ygritte?"

"That's too bad! I was looking forward to getting to know your brother better at the party," Talisa frowns while rubbing Robb's back.

Dany's eyes widen, feeling conflicted. There is a part of her that is desperate to see Jon. And then a bigger part of her that knows seeing him will only bring her pain.

As the evening continues, Dany pushes all thoughts of Jon Snow away.

"Are you having a good time, gorgeous?" Drogo croons in her ear as his hand rests on her ass. "Can I get you anything?"

Dany smiles, and nods. She doesn't know what she wants, aside from another glass of champagne at the moment.

+++o+++

Dany makes a fist, digging her nails into the palm of her hands. She never imagined this would hurt so damned much. It is their second time that night and she is so sore.

"Drogo, please. Be gentle, I'm still sore from earlier," Dany reminds him, gasping sharply with each of his thrusts.

"Oh Fuck, I'm sorry. You are just driving me crazy, I've wanted you so badly and for so long," he moans while slowing his pace.

She lets out a sigh of relief as he slows down and is gentler.

She told him she was still a virgin, and after she convinced him that she was not kidding, Drogo was a man on a mission.

Before they had sex, both agreed to be in a committed relationship. Biting her lip as they have sex, she wonders if she will feel different tomorrow. Feel different now that she is no longer a virgin.

After he comes into the condom and they clean up, he promises her that once she gets used to it – it will be so good for her during intercourse.

Drogo was a courteous lover, getting Dany to climax with his talented fingers before they had sex.

Once Dany hears that Drogo is sound asleep she allows her mind to wander. Tears of sadness spring into her eyes. Dany hates herself for feeling this way. So pathetic.

Why can't she just be happy?

She sat up with her hair disheveled and the sheets tangled around her. Her new boyfriend slept beside her, yet she was alone.

+++o+ End of Part III of IV +o+++

Author's Note: The prompt for today's JONERYS APPRECIATION WEEK was ANGST. This was a hard chapter for me to write as I tend to lean towards happy and sappy. But I wanted to push myself. Tomorrow's prompt (day 5) is SMUT!!!! Tomorrow's Part IV will deliver the jonerys we all want. Hang in there please! xoxo


	4. PART IV: Actions vs. Words

GoT fanfic: White as Snow (Part IV)

Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week

Day 5 Prompt: SMUT

IV Part Short Story Fanfic / Modern Fairy Tale / Modern AU

Ratings: MATURE (Part IV)

Summary: A modern Cinderella Story of a child whose world is turned upside down after the death of a parent. This child made to feel inferior, and in servitude to their own family. Will the love of another help pull them out of their darkness.

 

PART IV: Actions vs. Words

++o+ Age 21 ~ Early Fall Semester Junior Year +o++

"Hey, yeah babe, I am about five minutes away," Dany says into her cell phone, pausing to listen to Drogo be grumpy because he has to wait. "Yup, I will meet you in front of Rockefeller Library, and yes I have your wallet."

Hanging up Dany controls herself from rolling her eyes as she speed walks across campus.

"Daenerys that is a terrible habit. You weren't raised to roll your eyes - there is nothing ladylike about it. Do not let me see you rolling your eyes again young lady," Aerys Targaryen said with disdain to his only daughter when she was twelve.

Dany pushes the memory away, instead thinking about her boyfriend, Drogo is still living with his fraternity brothers even though his presidency ended last year as it was technically his senior year. The lack of privacy in his current housing situation means sleepovers are always at Dany's off-campus townhome. He forgot his wallet at her place this morning, so she's bringing it to him now.

It's the start of Dany's junior year and although Drogo was able to graduate at the end of last spring, he and his family decided he should stay at Brown one more semester in order to bring up his GPA. He wasn't accepted into Harvard Law as expected, both his father and grandfather having studied there.

Maybe if he had spent less time at the million fraternity events last year, and studied more, he wouldn't be in this situation. Dany thinks to herself. Dany learned quickly that being the girlfriend of a fraternity president was a huge time pull. Dany can count on one hand dates that she and Drogo had that weren't related to his fraternity in some way. Everything from Spring Break, dinners out, university sporting events, etc. revolved around Drogo's fraternity schedule.

Ugh, Dany scolds herself. She is just grumpy because she doesn't want to think about the real issue in their relationship. The knot in her stomach returning, sex with Drogo was especially rough last night.

Drogo is a very sensual man who likes to be rough in bed, it is what he needs. He likes to be aggressive, while taking her from behind. It is the only way he can get off, frowning she remembers the couple of times he was willing to at least try to have sex with her differently.

They have tried missionary and even her on top. Both ways she had to beg him to just go at a slow and steady pace, not adding she wanted him to not pound into her like piece of veal. It was disastrous, absolutely disastrous. She can't even be mad at him, it is not his fault he couldn't get off. The sex lasted forever and ended up being even more painful for her. Even soft sex is not enjoyable when a woman becomes dry as a bone after an extended period of time. She cringes remembering how awkward those encounters were, he did at least try. She will give him that. But she saw the concern on his face, he was probably thinking there was something wrong with her too.

The only good news, between YouTube videos and trial and error, she has learned to give the most amazing head. She would never admit it, but anytime Drogo initiates sex she attempts to seduce him into letting her pleasure him with her mouth. Drogo does love a good blow job, but like last night, sometimes he wants to "fuck his woman" the right way. She cringes at how sore she still is as she rushes across campus to give him the wallet that he forgot at her place.

Biting her lip Dany worries about her real fear. That there is something actually wrong with her because doesn't enjoy sex. She doesn't even know who she could talk to about this. She has no one really.

Talisa is visiting Robb this weekend and leaving for New Jersey late this afternoon. Since Robb has class the girls will be meeting for lunch after she gives Drogo his wallet. Robb and Drogo are frat brothers, no way she can talk to Talisa about her fears.

As she walks up the steps she sees Drogo laughing and talking with his study group, he waves and runs over to see her.

After thanking his girlfriend Drogo asks her if they can sit on a bench to talk.

"I spoke with my grandfather this morning, and I have a favor to ask," Drogo starts, holding Dany's small hand in his and running his fingertips up and down the inside of her palm.

"Okay?" Dany smiles, not sure what his grandfather could possibly need from her.

Drogo smiles with the confident look she has grown to admire, that is one thing Drogo does not lack...self-assurance. "My grandfather thinks that a phone call from your father to the admissions board at Harvard Law will help get me accepted. Will you ask him to do it?" Drogo finishes, looking at Dany expectantly.

As though he just asked her to pass the salt at dinner.

Dany realizes that Drogo hasn't even met her father, and therefore doesn't know him...but Aerys Targaryen is not a man you just demand favors from. Frowning instantly she doesn't even know how to respond.

Dany can't even imagine asking her father for this favor, picturing the look of loathing on his face at seeing his daughter asking him to help her boyfriend work the system. She knows her father, and how he thinks. It would be disastrous.

"Dany? Why are you making that face? I am not suggesting your dad pay for my law school. It would just be one phone call, I don't see the big deal!" his voice slightly rising at the end.

Looking across the courtyard to compose herself, Dany sees a group of students playing with a Frisbee.

Jon Snow.

Seeing a young man that has the same shade of black hair, instantly reminds her of Jon. Although his has the soft curl that this other man's doesn't.

How ironic, the difference between Drogo and Jon. One man appalled and scorned her for trying to help him while the other is basically demanding she pull strings for him.

Frowning, Dany turns to Drago. "It isn't that I don't want to help you, but I know my father...he is not an easy man. Let me think about it please, I am honestly not sure how Father will react. He could even makes things worse for you."

"My assistant made you an appointment, Daenerys. You will be meeting with our family physician and getting the birth control shot tomorrow. Now that you have this "Drogo" character as a boyfriend, I can't risk another one of my children dragging our name through the mud. There is a three year shot, that's the one you will be getting. Make sure you aren't late for the appointment," her father said while waiting for her to pass him the bread rolls during lunch on the terrace.

Dany has never bothered to tell Drogo she got the shot, both agreed early on that they would always use a condom. Drogo has a strict rule about it, he won't even consider it. Which is fine with her.

Drogo scowls at the last part about Aerys possibly making things worse, but he also isn't going to push Dany too hard. He has learned that she will put up with a lot...until suddenly she has enough and flips out. Breathing in and out to calm himself, knowing he will have his own family to deal with when they hear Dany may be unwilling to do this.

"Okay, thank you for thinking about it," Drogo kisses her cheek. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important to me."

No pressure, Dany thinks to herself. Remembering her lunch with Talisa she says goodbye and runs to meet her at the sandwich shop.

+++o+++

"Oh, Daenerys, I am so glad you were able to meet me for lunch. I love Robb to pieces but sometimes it is wonderful to just have girl talk," Talisa laughs while sipping her mineral water.

"Thank you for asking me! I love catching up with you," Dany says sincerely. "Okay, go on. You were telling me about Catelyn's reaction to Sansa's new 'casual' boyfriend."

Talisa and Dany have a great laugh, at Catelyn's expense. At least the woman isn't being evil to Sansa's first casual boyfriend. Just her usual meddling self.

"Oh, I am happy to report that I have gotten to know Jon better, he is Robb's stepbrother," Talisa explains to Dany before remembering. "Oh, I always forget, Robb mentioned that you and Jon were very close as children."

Dany nods to confirm while taking a large bite out of her sandwich so she won't have to talk about Jon. Praying the subject will change soon.

"So, I just couldn't figure out why Jon seemed to be so aloof, and then it dawned on me - unless a really important event, he won't go to their family home unless Robb's mom is out of town!" Talisa blurts as though she is telling Dany about some huge breakthrough. "What irritates me is how tight lipped Robb is about Jon and Catelyn's relationship."

Dany nods as though listening to an interesting story. She has not heard a word about Jon Snow since she was at the New Year's Eve party nine months ago. She even spent some time with Arya this summer when Dany flew into Manhattan to help with the Targaryen High school Internship program. Arya did not mention Jon even once. Nor did Dany ask about him.

"Daenerys? Did you hear my question?" Talisa smiles at her expectantly.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I was just asking if you knew the backstory with Catelyn and Jon." Talisa pushes, immediately making Dany feel defensive. Even after all this time, Dany can feel her hackles rising at the thought of someone getting in Jon's business.

Talisa starts again, "Jon is such a sweetheart. That's why it worries me that there may be an issue with Robb's mom, like she may be the problem."

Dany keeps her face neutral and gives away nothing, also feeling loyalty to Robb. Catelyn is his mom, and Talisa is his girlfriend. This really is a topic for Robb to work out with her.

"By the way, did Robb ever tell you about the first time I met Jon? Well, Jon spotted Robb and me kissing at a Starbucks. It was before word had circulated about your 'fake breakup' to your 'fake relationship'. Poor Jon thought Robb was cheating on you. And wow, what a reaction! The quiet brooding Jon we know, turned into a wolf right before our eyes. He was furious Robb was cheating on you, yelling at him about how he was hurting you, and disrespecting you."

As Talisa continues her story, a sadness washes over Daenerys. Deep down Dany knows that Jon has always cared for her.

It's too bad he was never willing to actually show those feelings to her.

"I just had to ask, and yes, I will talk to Robb again about this," she smiles at Dany. "It really is too bad you are with Drogo. Jon has been completely single since last Christmas and he is such an amazing guy. A little on the broody side, but you can tell he has a big heart."

Numb, Dany just nods. It doesn't matter.

She is with Drogo.

+++o+++

Jon listens as Arya and Sansa debate what songs to listen to on the car's satellite radio. He smiles to himself, happy to hear that his sisters have found a peaceful coexistence versus the epic battles that would rage between them.

"How much longer until we get to Penn State, Jon?" Arya asks for the third time.

"Arya, you are the one that wanted to come with me on this campus visit! Stop complaining about how long the drive is!" Sansa hisses at her little sister, already irritated.

"Shut up, Sansa!"

"You shut up, Arya!"

"Girls! I am trying to drive here, I don't think wrecking a rental car is a great way to kickoff Sansa's first college visit," Jon jokes, helping to diffuse the situation. He is happy Sansa set up this tour for the early fall, he knows a drive in the northeast can take three times longer during a snowstorm.

The sisters apologize and agree to enjoy the day, aside from touring campus Sansa has set up a meeting with some students that graduated from her high school to talk about the university.

Jon concentrates on the road, enjoying the silence of the girls while it lasts. He spent a lot of time with Arya this past summer as she was interning for the Targaryens at their Manhattan offices. His internship at a local middle school helping with their summer school program allowed him free time on the weekends. He is still focused on becoming a teacher.

"Jon, I've been wanting to talk to you, to apologize actually," Sansa says nervously looking out the car window. "I figured talking while I have you trapped in a moving car is as good a time as any."

Jon and Arya laugh at her joke, both separately appreciating the dry humor Sansa has developed in recent years.

"I spent a lot of time thinking about what an ass I was to you. I wish I could change everything," Sansa's voice shakes. She feels so guilty for how cruel she was to him as a child, knowing that Jon doesn't even know half of the things she and mother did to him.

"We were children," Jon say softly. He is a grown man, he wants to move forward with his life. No longer willing to wallow in his past hurts.

"I was awful, just admit it," Sansa laughs, Arya snorts from the backseat of the car.

Chuckling Jon admits, "You were occasionally awful. But I'm sure I wasn't great fun, always sulking in the corner." Jon tries to lighten the mood, take some of the burden from Sansa. He knows it is not easy to apologize.

Dany, I miss you and I'll be sorry for the rest of my life for ruining what we had.

Interrupting Jon's thoughts Sansa asks, "Can you forgive me?"

"Alright, I forgive you," Jon promises with a smile.

"So now that we have made up, I've waited years to ask you about something," Sansa says, turning to roll her eyes after Arya kicks the back of her seat.

Jon grunts, already not liking the direction this conversation is headed.

"Did you and Daenerys Targaryen ever date?" Sansa pushes.

Jon visibly cringes but doesn't want to shut Sansa out minutes after they agreed to move forward.

"Um, well that is a hard question to answer. Technically no, we never dated and we were never boyfriend and girlfriend," choking on the words as they leave his mouth. Although true, Jon knows that there are no words to explain the love he had felt for Dany since they were just children.

"Technically?" Sansa says, noticing that Arya looks sad. "Did she break your heart, Jon?"

"No, absolutely not. Daenerys isn't to blame. I loved her from the moment I met her, when we were eight years old. And then I messed things up," Jon says sadly. "She is better off without me."

They sit in silence for a several minutes.

"You still love her, I see it in your face. How can you not try to fix things with her?!" Sansa cries, not understanding. Sansa has not been in love yet, but she imagines it is the most wonderful thing in the world and she will fight for it when she finds it.

"Sansa, please stop!" Jon groans. "I did try to fix things with Dany. At the beginning of the year, I knew she had just started dating Drogo and I knew I had to try or I would regret it for the rest of my life!"

"Wow, and what happened?" Sansa demands, the suspense killing her.

"I wrote her, I told her that I still loved her and I was sorry for the way I acted. I needed her to know," he deadpans, staring ahead while driving. "It was too late, I can't even blame her. She'd moved on." Locking eyes with Arya, she nods sadly. She knew about his letters and saw how upset he was when Dany shut him down.

Dany has been so kind to Arya over the years, whatever was going on between Jon and Danny, Arya was to stay out of the middle of them. Arya now making it a point to avoid mentioning Jon at all to Dany this past summer when she saw her for work.

"Yeah, sorry Jon...but Drogo is really hot, and really tall!" Sansa admits, as though telling Jon something he hasn't already thought about a hundred times. Arya is quietly nodding her head from the back seat of the car.

Sisters, Jon thinks to himself. Sighing he remembers waiting anxiously for Dany to reach out to him after getting his letters.

Instead she sent a quick email, telling him it was too late and she needs him to just leave her alone. She has moved on and is happy. She also told him she wished him well in life. God that stung.

The siblings drive the rest of the way in silence, and don't talk about Daenerys again. Jon is thankful for that.

+++o+ April - NCAA Fencing Championship +o+++

Dany and Arya are walking the streets of Manhattan, at a fast pace. "Arya! What is the big surprise? And why do we need to walk so fast?! I am not wearing the right shoes to be running through the streets," Dany laughs, only half kidding about her shoes. Her feet are already killing her.

Arya smiles as they reach the arena, pulling out the two tickets that will get them into Madison Square Garden. Knowing that Dany may resist she grabs her by the arm and quickly ushers her in. Arya was not counting on dinner taking so long, and the last thing she wants to do is miss her own brother's fencing match. Especially since Jon and NYU are competing for a National Championship.

Dany is utterly confused, she was just at Madison Square Garden a few weeks ago for the Madonna concert. But she isn't aware of any major headliners this week. Through her family connections she is always offered tickets to the best shows.

As Arya hurriedly drags her into the seating area from a side entrance Dany realizes with horror what is happening. Arya has dragged her to Jon's fencing match, the national championship at that!

"Arya! Why did you bring me here without asking me? Jon doesn't want me here! This is his thing, I don't belong here and you know it!" Dany hisses as Arya smiles sweetly and pulls her to their reserved seats. Seats that are in the direct line of sight of Jon as he begins his match.

Dany has to admit, she has always enjoyed fencing and had always regretted never having seen Jon compete.

As the match continues it is obvious he and his opponent are closely matched, but Jon is leading in points. During a break for water, Jon seems to be searching the stands. Nodding a hello when he sees Arya and then his eyes widening when he notices Dany sitting next to her.

Dany's heart races, not sure if he will be unhappy she came. God, she is going to kill Arya for this. His coach begins speaking, so Dany and Jon need to break their eye contact.

As the match resumes, Jon keeps looking towards Dany nervously. Suddenly Jon loses an easy point, his concentration suffering because Dany is here. He is struggling to focus on fencing.

Dany turns her fury to Arya, "How could you do this to Jon? It's the championships! My being here is not helping him at all."

Arya shrugs and says, "I can't help it if he is in love with you and can't concentrate when you're around."

Dany blushes furiously but then gets over it. She cheers loudly for Jon and encourages him to concentrate and win. Arya stands up with her and joins in. Jon waves at them both, calming down.

Jon wins his match and earned his individual first place ranking. Dany and Arya are so happy they scream and cheer.

Although Jon is done for the night, a few of his teammates still need to compete. Jon is ushered off to the side of the arena and Dany watches as Robb, Talisa, Sansa, Rick and Bran race over to congratulate him. They were sitting even closer to the floor.

"Come on! Let's go see everyone," Arya calls as she begins working her way down.

"I'll be right behind you," Dany says and smiles as Arya excitedly runs off.

Dany looks back at Jon, celebrating with his family. As he should, what a huge accomplishment. She is proud of him.

And then she remembers that she is not part of Jon's life, she doesn't belong here. It's his day. She quietly leaves, walking up the stairs to the main concourse level. She knows Arya will be able to get home with her siblings.

"Dany, wait!" Jon yells, running and catching up to her as she reaches the concourse level.

She is stunned he came after her, "Jon, hi. Um, I've gotta go, but I just wanted to say congratulations!"

Jon studies her, seeing how flustered she seems. It is suddenly very awkward between them. Dany gives him a small wave and begins to walk away.

Jon grabs her arm gently, "Dany, please...can I just have a minute. Seeing you again..."

Dany is suddenly upset, seeing him face to face. Hating how flustered she feels. Even resenting him for how much more handsome he has grown over the years. They were just eighteen the last time they talked.

"That's right. The last time we saw each other was at Robb's graduation party. You know, where you chewed me out as I cried and told you that I loved you," Dany says emotionlessly.

Jon bites his lip, stunned. He feels terrible for how he treated her that day. He was hurt, but he was wrong to let his anger drive him to be so mean to her.

Dany regrets her words as soon as they left her lips. This is ridiculous, she is being petty. "Jon, I shouldn't have said that. The bottom line, I just can't keep doing 'this' with you anymore. We have separate lives, and it works well," Dany pauses to steady herself. "You should just forget about our past, I have. No hard feelings okay?"

Jon thinks about the letters, she has already asked him to leave her alone. He understands her point and wants to respect her wishes.

Jon swallows painfully before speaking. "I've heard from everyone what a great guy Drogo is, you are such a good person, Dany. You deserve to be happy and be with a good man that treats you well. I am happy for you."

Dany forces a smile, although she had already broken up with Drogo months earlier she doesn't correct Jon. He doesn't need to know, it doesn't really matter.

Finally Dany speaks, "I want you to know that I loved you my entire life, but I'm done now. We just weren't meant to be."

Jon nods, to show her he is listening.

"I really do wish you well, I hope you can see that no matter how people, who were so little, choose to treat you in order to feel big - - you are a wonderful person, Jon Snow," Dany finishes.

Jon nods, agreeing with her. "I just need to say this, I am so sorry for how I acted during our fight at the graduation party. I would take it all back if I could."

"I am also sorry for lying to you. I still would have done it, but I wish I had just been honest with you. You deserved that," Dany reaches out her hand and Jon takes it. Both feeling a spark, both also assuming the other isn't.

They let go and say goodbye before parting ways. Jon looks back at her as she leaves the arena. She never looks back.

As Dany walks through the streets of the busy city, waiting for her driver to meet her in order to drive her back to Brown, she thinks about her life.

All the money in the world didn't make her happy. She thinks back to seeing Jon in the arena and being greeted by his siblings that love him. Tears stream down her face, she does love him and is happy for him. But also sad for herself.

++o+ Age 22 ~ Winter Break Senior Year +o++

"Daenerys! You made it, we were so worried about you!" Sansa says as she pulls a frozen Dany into their family home out of the raging blizzard. "Thank goodness Robb's friend works clearing the snow and was able to get you here!"

Dany trembles as she steps into the Stark home, so thankful they were able to help her. Her car slid into a ditch in the next town over, the blizzard hit sooner than expected and she was not able to make it back to the city. Realizing how close she was to the Starks she called Robb on a whim.

"Glad you are okay, Daenerys. Are you sure you aren't hurt?! Your car slid off the road?" Robb asks concerned.

"Yes, I hit a patch of black ice. Thankfully I was already driving slowly so it was not a bad accident. I don't have a scratch. But the police and I decided to leave the car until after the storm passes." Dany smiles, happy to be there but also trembling with cold and exhaustion. It's been a very long morning.

"Jon hasn't been home in months, we put fresh sheets on his bed so you can stay in his room tonight," Sana says.

"Thank you, is Mrs. Stark here? I should thank her for having me over," Dany forces a neutral tone. Although she will always despise the woman, her father would lose it if she didn't use her manners.

"Nope, mother is doing her yearly New Year's ski trip, she is in Colorado for the week," Talisa chirps.

"Daenerys, you look pale, what can we do? Some tea?" Sansa offers again.

In the end it was decided Dany really needed to rest, she drank a cup of hot tea, took a quick shower and then crawled into Jon's bed to sleep. Being so tired she didn't even take a moment to look around before she fell into a deep sleep. She'd never seen Jon's bedroom before.

+++o+++

"What the hell do you mean she was in a car accident?! Where is she? I need to see her!" Jon exclaims, terrified that something may have happened to Dany.

Robb, Sansa and Arya exchange glances. They know that their brother is still madly in love with Daenerys Targaryen, and they doubt he would ever stop.

"We didn't know you were coming home, we put her in your room. Mother isn't home, so I'll get her room ready so that she can move over after she awakes," Arya says softly.

Jon would rather sleep on the kitchen floor then step foot in Catelyn's bedroom.

"I need to see for myself that she is okay," Jon says as he walks upstairs, leaving his siblings to wonder if the pair would finally find their way back to each other.

Jon slips in his room, being the early afternoon the light through the window blinds enter. The room was not completely dark. His heart skips a beat, seeing her peacefully asleep on the bed. Stepping closer to look her over he is relieved to see for himself that she doesn't appear to have a scratch on her.

Unable to resist, Jon gently runs his fingers across her cheek. She is still the most beautiful woman he has ever known. And he knows he will never meet another that surpasses her beauty.

Dany wakes up, feeling someone touching her cheek. It sends tingles through her body. She gasps, then startled at seeing Jon.

"I'm sorry! They told me about your accident, I had to check on you myself," Jon says, taking a small step back. Embarrassed to have been caught touching her cheek.

Dany sits up on the bed, endorphins running through her body now that Jon is in the room. She nods in understanding, she is lying in his bed after all.

Clearing his throat, "I wanted to surprise them and come home for a few days. So I took the bus in from the city. I had no idea you would be here, Dany..." his voice trails off.

"And if you did, I assume you wouldn't have come?" she says, already knowing the answer.

Brooding, Jon looks away sadly. Dany knows him well, he never would have come here had he known that she was here. She asked him to leave her alone.

Realizing he really has no desire to even see her, her eyes glisten with tears but she does not cry.

Jon wants to explain himself, "Dany, it's not that I don't want to see you, it's because - - "

Cutting him off, "Please don't say anything else. Let's not fight, I have accepted how things are."

"And what is that?" Jon asks.

"Let's see, I have always been the one to try with you. Never once have you tried to fight for me!" she mumbles painfully, hating how bitter she sounds.

His mouth falls open, thinking over their friendship over the years and he knows she has a point. He should have fought for her, been honest with her. "Dany, you are right, I made mistakes, and I just grew up doubting myself...in every aspect of my life."

She gets so frustrated with Jon, angry tears filling her eyes. "Yes, your life sucked. It killed me all those years to see you hurting, but guess what?! You are not the only person that had problems in life. Although different, I was so lonely growing up. You never asked me about my problems... my drug addict brother, controlling father, all the times I felt so alone.

Jon's eyes fills with tears, all this time he never was there for her. The person he loved the most. He felt sick.

"I was so stupid, I really thought..." Dany stops, catching herself. She isn't willing to go there. Not now.

"What? What did you think?" Jon pushes, desperately trying to blink back his tears.

Dany says, "I was just a stupid girl, I convinced myself that you loved me too. But we all know that actions speak louder than words. I see it now, you never cared for me, at least not the way that I wanted you to. And that is okay."

Jon eyes flashing with pain while stepping closer to her, "I swear to you, I have loved you since I was eight years old! And I never stopped."

Dany bites her lip, trying to follow all that he is saying while trying to keep an open mind.

Jon breathes in to calm himself before explaining himself to her. He tells her that he always felt like less. In fact he was raised to believe that. Explaining how he deeply regrets how he acted about the scholarship issue, he hated that she lied but he should never have treated her that way. There is no justification for that. Also admitting to her that moments later, seeing her and Robb posing for pics it made him crazy with jealousy. It also made him think that she did deserve better.

"I wish I could go back in time and make different choices, but I can't," Jon slips her hand into his. "Dany, all I can promise you is that I'm still in love with you and I want to be there for you."

Dany is torn, she hears him saying the right things, yet she keeps going back to the fact he never tried to fix things! If she and he hadn't ended up at the Stark house during this blizzard, would he have just let her go? She wasn't even worth a phone call from him?!

"Jon, I need to be honest with you. I feel like you never once tried to win me back. You never tried to fix things between us. And that hurts me," she whispers painfully.

A look of confusion appears on Jon's face, "I hate I made you feel that way, and probably too late, but I did try! I wrote you!"

"What?" Dany asks, genuinely confused.

They hear a commotion in the hallway and then quick, loud knocks on Jon's bedroom door. Jon is surprised that any of his family would be interrupting them, so he knows it has to be important.

Quickly opening the door to find a very upset Arya standing in the hallway. Arya begins to explain that she went into her mother's room to begin setting up so Dany could stay there tonight. When she went into the closet to get clean sheets she found something.

Jon and Dany share a glance, both concerned for Arya as she is always level headed and calm.

With trembling hands she holds out a small stack of letters. Jon's eyes widen with recognition, Arya then begins to cry softly which shocks them both. Arya never cries! The last time Jon saw her cry was when their father died.

"Jon! I am so sorry, I see it now. I really see it. I can't deny it, mother must hate you so much to hurt you this way," Arya wipes angry tears off her cheeks, but they keep flowing.

Dany is quiet, not wanting to interrupt this moment between siblings.

Arya gasps out, "I feel sick, and I'm partly to blame too!"

Jon nods his head to dismiss Arya's fears. He in no way blames his little sister for this mess.

"You wrote those letters while you were still here for winter break, and you begged me to mail them to Daenerys at Brown. I promised you I would mail them myself!" Arya gasps sadly, the pain clear on her face.

Dany's ears perk up at hearing her name, what is going on?

"But I was busy, so I asked mother to drop them in the mail for me! She promised me she did," Arya frowns.

Jon looks at the small stack of his letters, he poured his heart out to Dany. Writing out all of the things he should have said to her in person. But she never saw them. Because his stepmother, Catelyn, never sent them. Of all the things this woman has done to him, even the cruel things when he was a child, this one hurts the most.

Jon then noticing the letters had all been opened, he cringes imagining that Catelyn probably read them all. As Jon is lost in his own thoughts, trying to work through his feelings, Dany comforts Arya. Assuring her it is ok.

"Arya, Catelyn is still you mom, and it is normal for you to love her but not understand or approve of her actions. You can still love someone and accept that they are not perfect," Dany gets tears in her own eyes. "The truth is I had to do the same with my own father long ago."

Jon's heart fills with warmth at how incredible and kind Dany is with his little sister.

Arya nods and leaves them. Arya tells the pair that everyone is heading down to basement for a movie marathon so they have privacy to work out their issues.

Jon is quiet and brooding as Dany gives him several moments to think. Then he explains to Dany that he wrote the letters to her when he was home for Winter break of sophomore year. He then walks over to his old laptop, opening his online email and doing a search by date.

Dany is trying to process it all, remaining quiet. She realizes that Jon did try to fix things, it was right when she started dating Drogo. Dany also knows, she would have said goodbye to Drogo in a heartbeat if things could have been mended with Jon.

"I still remember getting this email, it broke my heart. It was January tenth, right after the New Year's when you started dating Drogo," motioning for Dany to look at the laptop screen where there is an email that says it is from Daenerys Targaryen.

Frowning at the message, Dany realizes that "someone" sent Jon an email telling him that there was no hope and she also wanted him to leave her alone. Examining the message closely, it was a free yahoo account that anyone could have set up with the user name DaenerysBrownU, Jon had just assumed it was her new email - they hadn't exchanged emails in a couple of years by that point.

It was genius.

"Jon, may I read the letters now?" Dany asks softly, hoping he will say yes.

Jon nods his head for yes and places them in her hands. He meant every word he penned, she deserves to hear the truth. Even if it is too late now.

"I agreed to make dinner tonight. It's still early but I can start working on it. I'll leave you here so you can read them in peace," Jon kisses her cheek before walking towards his bedroom door to leave. Looking back at Dany and clearing his throat nervously, "Again, I'm sorry...and even if you can never love me again, I will accept it. Being able to have you, even just a friendship again, would mean the world to me."

Dany nods, not sure how to feel about all of this.

As Jon leaves his bedroom, shutting the door behind him, Dany sits down and pulls all of the letters out of their envelopes. Three letters, it appears that Jon wrote her a little every day for three days.

As Dany reads them she is overcome with emotion. His words are so open and raw.

He tells her about his childhood, the things she didn't see. The things he never showed her. He also tells her that meeting her at the lowest point in his life played a big role in who he was today. He describes what he thought of her, how kind and sweet she was. How he was amazed upon getting to know her that her inner beauty could be a hundred times more than her exterior beauty.

He was open with her about how he felt about Ned, and that it has taken him years to accept and forgive the father he still adores. But as he became an adult, he saw clearly that Ned was either blind or didn't care that Jon was treated differently than Catelyn's children. Jon also accepted his own role, he should have stood up for himself. Even as a child, he should have said something. He took the easy route, to avoid conflict.

Jon then tells her how no girl ever compared to her. She was the person he compared everyone and anyone too. But he also was dealing with years and years of neglect and scorn at home. It made him feel small, while he saw her as strength and perfection.

He admits there was a part of him that even questioned why someone like her would even consider him a friend. But he was too desperate for her attention that even if she had done it out of pity, he needed her in his life. Dany cries reading this, she had no idea he felt this way.

Jon then tells her what it meant to him, to spend time with her as a young man. Realizing how his childhood adoration because a passion he didn't know existed. He admits that even thinking about her would be enough to make him feel desire, she was the literally the only person he could ever imagine being with.

From the first kiss they shared when they were fifteen, she set the standard for all others. She was his everything.

And then Jon tells her why he was so upset about her lies, he does admit that aside from being so sick of a life filled with lies and half-truths -- a large part of it was his injured "pride" and he realized it shortly after. He also felt sick for the way he spoke to her, and he hated himself for walking away from her as she cried.

He regrets ignoring her two emails that she sent in the days following their argument. He had planned to call her, to apologize. He also wanted to tell her right away what happened with NYU and fencing.

And then he found out that she was dating Robb, so shortly after their fight. He is honest about his feelings towards Robb, the brother he had grown to love, yet also so many conflicted feelings because of how Catelyn tried to pit them against each other. Dany saw all of this growing up, it was horrible how Jon was treated.

Dany tries to imagine how she would feel if she had a popular sister, that Jon would date. She cringes, knowing she would lose her mind with jealousy.

He even mentions Ygritte, when he wrote the letters he had just split with her. He is honest about how he allowed this woman to be in charge, and run their relationship. He also admits he was desperate for affection of any kind.

He admits that he did love her to a certain extent, although their relationship was toxic and flawed he did learn a lot about himself. So he has no regrets, maybe only how long he stayed with her when knowing things were not right between them.

And then he promises her, that although he tried to be happy with another, he realized that no woman would ever compare to her or have his heart the way that she always would.

He ends his letter professing his love and begging her to give him a chance to prove himself to her. He knows he has a lot of work to do, and he doesn't expect anything from her. He just wants a chance to try, because he loves her and he believes that he can make her happy.

Jon ends his letter listing out his cell, address and email address and asking her to please let him know.

Dany puts the last letter back in the envelope, seeing that although all three have stamps and her name and address clearly written - - there is no sign of being processed through the post office. Catelyn never even tried to mail them.

Dany shakes with bitterness, that awful woman. Dany will never forgive Catelyn Stark for all that she had cost them.

+++o+++

Dany goes downstairs to join Jon in making dinner. He looks up nervously as she enters the kitchen.

Dany's heart is racing as she walks over to him and pulls him into a hug, the tension leaving his body as he pulls her close. They hold each other in silence for a few minutes until Dany can't wait any longer.

Placing her hand on his cheek, "I forgive you, Jon Snow." His eyes light up hearing the words.

Dany presses her lips to his as she moves her hand to gently pull on the dark curls at the base of his neck. Jon pulls her even closer, pressing their bodies together as their kisses deepen, their tongues exploring each other's mouth.

Taking a moment to breathe as she gasps, her knees shake as Jon squeezes her hips and kisses her jaw and neck gently.

"Jon, we have to do better. No more lies, no more hidden resentments, we need to talk to each other. No more secrets between us," Dany says as Jon kisses lower to suck on her collar bone. Feeling a zing of pleasure in her core, she can feel herself getting wet for Jon. She has never wanted someone so desperately in her entire life.

"Yes, I agree, Dany," Jon says firmly.

She pushes Jon against the counter and traps him in, their eyes meeting with passion and trust. She considers getting on her knees and taking him in her mouth, then quickly dismissing the idea because they are not home alone.

"Fuck, Dany. When you look at me that way....you are killing me," Jon says hoarsely while controlling his passion for this beautiful woman that he loves.

Dany nods and presses her body against his, feeling his hard dick against her stomach when she does. She needs to be with him, and now.

"You are right, and I know we can do it. You are still my best friend and the person I want to be honest with. I want to be that for you too," Jon pledges as the couple smiles and kiss slowly.

"Dany, will you be my girlfriend?" Jon asks slowly, feeling a little nervous.

"Absolutely, I love you, Jon Snow." Dany says with a huge smile.

"I love you too," Jon says kissing her.

The lasagna he assembled is prepped and ready to bake. He scribbles a note with cooking instructions and leave it on the fridge for his siblings, dinner won't be for many hours. They can figure out the rest of dinner.

Kissing his neck and running her hands all over his body as he rushes to clean up in the kitchen. He is groaning as she teases him, touching the large bulge in his pants while kissing his neck. It takes all of their self-control not to relieve the sexual tension they both feel in that moment. Jon would love to take her against the counter and feel her quiver around him.

Finally the lovers run upstairs giggling with anticipation and nervousness. In the hallway Dany grabs Jon's hand and pulls him away from his bedroom.

"Dany? My room is the other way, where are you going?" he asks with confusion.

She pulls him to Catelyn's bedroom and gives him a wicked smile. "I am taking you into her room so that we can make love all night long in her bed. And her shower, and her closet, her dresser, etc."

Jon's eyes widen as his jaw literally drops.

"I imagine us, maybe five years from now, we will still be together of course," Dany whispers seductively in his ear as he nods in agreement, "suffering the company of your wicked evil stepmother at some random family function and we can share a smile, knowing that the first time you came in mouth was while lying on her bed."

Dany gently bites his earlobe when finished and Jon has to breathe in and out to calm himself.

"I like how you think, my love," Jon laughs as they enter Catelyn's room and lock the door behind them.

+++o+++

The lovers smile shyly at each other as Jon pulls Dany into his arms to kiss her.

Holding the other tightly their gentle kisses become desperate. As though afraid their love is too good to be true and could end at any moment.

"Jon, can we go slowly?" Dany hates thinking about Drogo in this moment, but her fears are resurfacing with each moment that passes. What if... Clearing her throat nervously, "Please, just be gentle...okay?" she mumbles nervously looking up to meet Jon's gaze.

She can see his eyes working to understand what she is asking, watching as he desperately searches her face as though trying to understand why she is asking this.

Gulping and calming himself, on his life he'd kill anyone that has hurt her. "Look at me Dany," he insists as she meets his intense stare. "I will never hurt you. Ever. There is nothing that I would want, that would make me feel good...if it caused you any kind of pain or made you uncomfortable in anyway."

Dany's lip trembles, believing every word he says. She loves and trust Jon.

"You can tell me anything, even if it is a 'get the hell off' - whatever, whenever. No matter what, okay?" he pushes, making sure she is hearing him,

She smiles confidently, "Okay. Same for you, even if a 'please use less teeth', got it?" Dany asks as she begins lowing the zipper of his jeans she begins to lower to the ground. Jon's mouth falls open at her insinuation.

"You promised me sex on Catelyn's bed," Jon teases while helping Dany back to her feet and moving them towards the bed as she laughs loudly.

The lovers kiss softly while taking their time to undress. Before they finished taking off all of their clothes Jon leans down to pull Dany's nipple into his mouth while his hand caresses her other breast. She feels the wetness between her fold, she is so aroused.

"You are so beautiful, you are going to be the death of me," Jon moans before kissing his way to her other nipple and teasing the puckered pink nipple with his tongue. Dany runs her fingers through his beautiful raven hair, tightening her grasp when pulls her nipples into his mouth and she feels the pleasure shoot all the way to her sex.

"Jon," she pants, controlling herself from begging for more, she desperately wants more from him.

They pause to crawl on the bed, lying side by side as they hold each other, both breathing erratically.

Jon has never been so aroused in his life. His fantasies always pictured what Dany would look like naked, his imagination didn't even come close to how fucking sexy she is. His dick twitches with just looking at her.

They resume kissing softly, caressing each other lovingly. Jon kisses and licks her breasts, loving the way she moans. Finally Jon knows what he wants to do, he wants to taste her. He needs to feel her coming with his mouth pressed to her sex.

Jon pulls away as Dany instantly complains, pouting. "Patience, my love," he teases her. Grabbing two throw pillows from the head of Catelyn's bed, "Which of these looks more expensive?"

Dany laughs loudly and points to the one with intricate embroidery. Jon smiles wickedly as he encourages Dany to lay back and slides the nice pillow right under her ass. She props herself up on her elbows and bites her lips, assuming he is going to lie on her and slip inside of her. She feels really ready, she spread her legs trying to pull him close.

"Soon, but not yet," he says leaning down to kiss the inside of her knee. Dany looks confused and then nervously surprised as Jon resumes kissing his way down the inside of her thigh. Her breath catching, realizing he is going to kiss her there. She bites the inside of her cheek in anticipation, she had never had this before.

"Dany, you are so wet for me," Jon groans while using his fingertip to caress her sweet lips and then circling her clit. Dany gasps at the sharp pleasure she feels, curling her toes. That is the moment that she realizes, being with Jon Snow is going to be unlike anything she has ever experienced or imagined.

Jon leans down, kissing her sex as she throws her head back crying out his name. Dany has never felt such pleasure, it is like a wave that keeps rising and rising. She grabs his head and pushes him closer, she can't stop herself from pushing closer to his face. She is desperate for him to make her come, never has she been wound so tightly.

Jon grabs a hold of her legs and hips, holding her down as he gets more ardent with pleasuring her sweet pussy. Dipping his tongue inside of her she screams and grunts as her legs begin shaking desperately. Jon continues to pleasure her as she rides out her orgasm.

Dany falls back on the bed with her arm flung over her eyes, gasping desperately for breath. That was the most amazing orgasm she has ever experienced. She looks at Jon with lust and desperation. In that moment she knows, even if she has to kidnap and chain him to a wall - - she will never let me him go. She's be a damned fool to do so.

"Keep looking at me that way and I am not sure how much longer I will be able to stretch this out, babe," Jon hisses, his eyes hooded with lust. Smirking at her as he bends down to wipe her sweet juices off his face on the pretty pillow. Dany laughs deeply, she has never been so happy, so safe.

"Jon, I need you," she whispers. Even though a little nervous she holds her hand out to him as he moves up to lay down next to her she slowly rolls to her side and presses herself against his side. Her hands gently roaming his body, paying extra attention to his hard shaft.

Jon may not be the tallest guy, but his member is impressive. She decides in that moment that even if does hurt, she will gladly take it. She yearns to please him, she wants to make him lose himself while he is inside of her. She would do anything for him, anything at all.

Licking her lips softly she stares into his eyes as she kisses him softly. Jon tries to deepen the kiss, but she pulls away teasingly. His eyes getting dark, she can see how much he needs her, and she loves it. While maintaining eye contact Dany kisses slowly down his body. Her tits 'accidently' rubbing against his firm dick as she slides down.

Jon is actually panting now, "Dany, baby. I need to be inside of you. I need to feel you on my cock--" Jon groans loudly as she uses that moment to suck on the tip of his dick.

"Shit!" Jon groans, fisting the sheets. "You are killing me, I don't know... It's been a really long time for me. I don't know how long I will last" he adds sheepishly.

Dany smiles and kisses his tip again before licking the underside of his dick, from the base to top. Jon hisses with pleasure.

"Remember what I promised you, I want you to come in my mouth. I want to taste you," Dany smirks as she reach for another of Catelyn's fancy pillows to help support her chest while she leans over to give Jon his amazing blow job.

His hips thrusting in and out of her mouth as she sucks him off. He warns her when he is close, desperately grabbing the throw blanket in case she wants to move away. As much as she would have enjoyed his getting the evil stepmother's throw dirty, she wants to taste him.

Jon is in awe as Dany deep throats him as he comes in her mouth, she swallows his seed.

He collapses on the bed, unable to think coherently. That was the most incredible thing he has ever experienced, wow. Shit, she is really good at this. He smiles happily.

Jon pulls Dany up to lie beside him, holding her close to him as he tries to calm his breathing. Kissing her forehead, "Dany, I don't have any condoms. I can see if Robb has any he can spare."

Clearing her throat, "I'm actually took the birth control shot, it's been a few months for me too. I've never had sex without a condom, but I understand if-"

"It's ok, it has been months for me too and I also have since had the tests, I am clean. I've also never had sex without a condom. I trust you, Dany."

The couple smiles and kisses lovingly. Jon touching and caressing her body as she squirms next to him. She is impressed how quickly he gets hard after the blowjob she just gave him.

They smile, kiss, hug and make promises for their future. Jon is careful to ensure she is comfortable and feels safe.

They lie side by side pleasuring each other, until they can't wait any longer. Jon flips his love to lie on her back as they kiss passionately. Pausing to rest forehead to forehead, Jon needs to make sure she is ready. His voice shaking, "Dany, are you sure? Are you ready?"

Dany remembers being anxious earlier, but in this moment all she wants is for Jon Snow to take her, she wants him to make her his. "God yes, please Jon. Make love to me. I need you!" she cries out as he moistens the tip up his shaft with her juices, her sex incredibly wet again.

Jon slowly fills her and she groans loudly with pleasure. She loves the feeling of Jon's body pressing against her as he pushes deep inside of her. She instinctively bends her knees, wanting him to be as close to her as possible.

Jon pushes up on his arm to really look at her, she sees complete adoration on his face, as though he can't believe she is actually with him.

If only he could know how long she has wanted him, how long she has wanted this.

"Make love to me, Jon. Please," she mewls as he groans in response and begins slowing stroking in and out.

Dany moans loudly with pleasure and a tremendous sense of relief. She wants to scream with joy because his dick is making her feel so good. She is loving every second of this.

Jon smiles at her obvious enjoyment, he loves to see her happy. They kiss ardently, enjoying their deep connection.

When suddenly their lovemaking passes the point of pleasure and both get very aroused and passionate at the same time. Suddenly Dany aches for more. She had never been one to want more, or harder, or deeper during sex. Panting she feels her pleasure building up, as her hips begin moving against Jon.

Dany watches as Jon slowly breathes in and out, as though to calm himself. She realizes he is holding back.

Of course he is, she asked him to be gentle. And he is trying so hard.

"Jon, I've never felt anything like this before. Never. You are my everything," Dany whimpers and Jon hisses hearing her sounds of encouragement.

"Jon, I am ready, I love you, I trust you...let go baby. Don't worry about gentle, make me yours. I trust you, I trust you," Dany whimpers as she grabs his ass, encouraging him to fuck her properly.

Jon hesitates for a moment until Dany leans up and bites his lower lip. Her eyes screaming that she wants to be taken, and hard.

Jon kisses her forehead, "I love you, say stop if... For any reason, and I will. Got it?"

"Got it, but please Jon. Please, don't make be beg...make me come baby." Dany gasps as Jon begins pumping with passion into his love.

Dany's eyes rolls back, never having experienced such pleasure in her life. Nothing compares to the pleasure she is getting from Jon's dick. She had no idea anything could feel this good.

Jon grunts and moans as he slides in out of her wet tightness.

Dany comes first, crying out and shaking, begging him to keep going.

The moment she starts to calm down after her high, Jon's fingertips suddenly caressing her clit causing her to gasp loudly and then shocked as she begins clenching around him again.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Dany cries as her second orgasm rips through and her body shakes desperately.

Jon smiles and kisses her lips, cheeks, tip of her nose. Both of their bodies glistening with sweat as they make love. Making love on his stepmother's bed.

Dany, completely sated lies under him, she looks dazed, and completely shocked. He doesn't know what the hell things were like between her and Drogo, nor does he care. Because he is with her now and always.

Jon plans to make her come, hard and often...for the rest of their lives.

Dany calms herself and pulls Jon back to her, smiling and kisses him. "Tell me what you need, I want to make you happy. I want to satisfy you."

Jon groans and kisses her lovingly as he begins slowly thrusting in and out of his love. The sounds of skin slapping against skin making him more and more frantic.

Dany moans and arches her back under him as he leans down to take her nipple in his mouth. She gasps loudly as Jon groans, seeing it in his eyes, he is taking what he needs, and she loves it. She relishes in pleasing him, she loves he feels pleasure from her body.

To Dany's shock she starts to feel a strong pull in her stomach, her walls quiver around him, it is the fourth time she comes. Jon moans and grunts, snapping his hips and hitting her sweet spot as she gasps and grunts with each deep thrust into her.

They both cry out at the same time, Jon pushing into her as he comes inside of her.

The lovers collapse together on the bed, holding each other with adoration.

Jon's mouth gaping open as he tries to catch his breath. Making love to Dany is like nothing he has ever experienced before. He imagines it's the combination of her sweet body and his complete adoration of this woman that makes it extraordinary.

Dany can't stop smiling, never realizing how important this piece of a relationship is. Who knew? She wonders happily.

"Jon, I need to be honest with you," she says seriously, still breathing roughly to catch her breath. She smiles realizing her core is still pulsing with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Jon rolls over to look at her carefully, "What is it? Are you okay?" Concern etched on his face.

Dany places her hand on his heart realizing it is pounding furiously, "I am never going to let you go, even if I need to chain you to a wall and make you my sex prisoner. I just wanted to be upfront about it."

Jon bursts out laughing and holds her tight, kissing her passionately.

They look around the room, Dany commenting that Catelyn's dresser looks very sturdy.

+++o+ End of Part IV of IV +o+++

Author's Note: The prompt for today's JONERYS APPRECIATION WEEK was SMUT. This love scene was only 14 years in the making. They met at age 8, and found their happiness at age 22. Thank you for reading!

I will be participating in days 6 and 7 of JONERYS APPRECIATION WEEK, with something else as this story is over. Our Cinderella found his princess, and they live happily ever after. Together and in love.


End file.
